A Childhood Friend
by Chronically Writing
Summary: Lucky Tanaka grew up in an extremely supportive family that has a habit of adopting Lucky’s friends into their family. Lucky met a boy named Kyoya Ootori at a library when she was 6 years old and the two grew to be the best of friends. Now she attends Ouran Academy and struggles with being the “poor kid” at a highschool for rich kids.
1. Chapter 1 (06-19 08:12:17)

**This is a short chapter but I wanted it to serve as an introduction to Lucky and her relationship with Kyoya. Just as a disclaimer, I do not and probably never will own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

Some people called Lucky a freak, others called her an inspiration. She just called herself human.

Lucky had what most would consider a sob story. She was born with a congenital heart defect, and when her parents found out that their little girl wasn't perfect, they dumped her in the streets. She was found covered in mud by the Tanaka family.

The Tanaka family immediately brought the infant to the hospital fearing for the poor thing's life. The hospital contacted the police which labeled the young girl as an orphan. They refused to allow the infant back into her biological parents arms.

The Tanaka family asked if they could adopt the young girl and after a few weeks they officially had custody of her. Yui and Sora Tanaka had been made aware of the girl's heart defect and quickly allowed for a surgery on the girl.

The couple had quickly decided to name the infant Lucky. They had been told that they couldn't conceive a child like they desperately wanted before they found Lucky. The infant was lucky to have found them and they were lucky to find her.

Lucky Tanaka grew up with a loving family. She was always told the truth about how her parents found her, they didn't want to hurt her later in life so they told her the truth. She was loved and cherished like she was their own child, but that's not saying much because to them, Lucky was their child.

Lucky loved her parents. They were extremely supportive of everything she wanted to do. She wasn't told that she couldn't do things like most children are. Her sense of creativity was fostered and when she wasn't allowed to do something her parents would calmly explain the reason why she couldn't do it. They had given Lucky the option to do anything she wanted in life, their only advice for her was that she do something she love and can support herself with. Basically as long as she was doing her best and being kind her parents were always proud of her.

Lucky grew up fairly sick. Her heart defect had weakened her immune system causing her to be sick frequently. She had check ups at the hospital and was taking medication and supplements given to her by the cardiologist. She had frequent hospital stays when she was young, but as she grew up she would get sick less often. Her parents learned not to coddle her as much because Lucky was always the type of girl that needed to accomplish things on her own. Her parents wanted her to learn how to live life without fear of getting sick as well. Her parents would take her out in public as much as they could as recommended by the doctor, that was the only way she could build up her immune system. It also helped that Lucky's mother, Yui, was a doctor at one of the local hospitals, so she knew how to help her daughter.

Little did they know it was taking their daughter to explore while building her immune system that would allow her to meet her best friend. Sora Tanaka, Lucky's father, worked at the local library and would frequently bring Lucky to work with him, so they wouldn't have to pay for a sitter. One day when Lucky was 6 years old and sitting on one of the bean bags at the library she saw an interesting family walk in. There was a Dad and three boys who were all dressed in suits. The youngest boy looked to be around her age. The father looked strict and scary. When the four parted ways Lucky watched the youngest boy go and pick out a book from the nonfiction section and plop down on a chair to read it.

The young girl walked up behind the boy and tried to read the book cover out loud, "Pe-peculiar Persons Disappearances, I've heard that book is scary."

The young boy whipped his head around to look at the dirty blonde haired girl behind him. His eyes looked her up and down taking in her long braided hair with random pastel butterfly clips in it, he also saw her milk chocolate eyes which were extremely bright which held a hint of fear. He smiled slightly at the girl his age, "My father says I should read every non-fiction book," he says as a matter of fact.

"Really?" The young girl asked tilting her head slightly, "I practically live here and I don't think I could ever read them all." She walked over to the nonfiction shelves while every so often glancing back to make sure he was watching her. She exaggeratedly motioned at the shelves, "I mean look at this! There aren't even all the nonfiction books in the world. I think I'd die before reading them all!" With a loud sigh she dramatically falls on the ground positioning her left hand over her eyes. She slowly peers out of one eye after hearing light footsteps walk over to her, she saw the black haired boy looking down at her with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his lips. He offers a hand up to Lucky. "My name is Lucky by the way, Lucky Tanaka."

"Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori," the Raven haired boy responded.

"You don't talk very much do you? That's okay I can do all the talking if you want. You know? I don't know why you're told to read nonfiction books. Fiction books are much more fun!" She told Kyoya while dragging him to the young kids fiction section.

That was the start of a long friendship between the two, as well as Kyoya's secret love of fiction books with mythical creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

The two kids grew up together surrounded by books in the library. Lucky quickly found out that Kyoya's dad, Mr. Ootori, disapproved the two being around each other outside of the library. That being said, Kyoya greatly enjoyed Lucky's company. She made him feel like a normal kid although that was probably because at the start of their friendship, she didn't know he was rich. So, Kyoya would go to the library whenever he could. Lucky enjoyed Kyoya's company because he was the only one who didn't treat her like she was made of glass, other than her parents of course.

The two would first swing by the nonfiction section of the library and pick out a few books that Kyoya's father would be content with, then they would go and pick out 2 fiction stories. The two children made a game out of it, they made it a goal of theirs to rate as many books as they could. Each would pick out a book and then the two would read it together and rate it out of ten. Then the one who picked out the book with the highest score would get a point. Needless to say, Lucky won almost every time.

There was a time though when the pair was 10 years old that Lucky and her father weren't at the library for a month. Kyoya was confused, did she decide she hated him? Was her dad fired? When he saw Lucky again, she was extremely pale and significantly skinnier than she was when he last saw her. When he walked in and saw her he completely forgot about his dad, he ran and hugged her, mumbling to her how much he missed her. She just laughed it off and said that she had been sick. When his eyes still showed confusion and concern she finally came clean about her weakened immune system.

Kyoya saw how nervous she was about telling him, so afterwards he hugged her once more before coming clean about his own secret. Long story short she and Kyoya ended up laughing together before linking hands and going to read some more stories.

Eventually Mr. Ootori grew to tolerate the young girl after recognizing that he wasn't going to be able to break up the two's friendship. Kyoya and Lucky were almost always together when they weren't at school. They almost always were at the library, but when they weren't at the library the two were frequently at Lucky's House. Lucky's parents absolutely adored Kyoya and eventually Kyoya started calling the two mom and dad.

As the two grew older together they were at the library less often, instead opting to go on what the two called "adventures". They would ask Kyoya's driver to take them somewhere and would bring a box filled with random directions. They would drive, choosing random directions, until they found something one of them decided was interesting. The pair found some of their favorite places this way, including a butterfly sanctuary and a cafe joined with a play house. They would also share pointless and funny stories between each other.

Lucky's favorite story that Kyoya told her, was the story of when he went off on Tamaki. Lucky knew her friend well enough to know that at first he was truly only trying to impress his father, but as time went on she knew that he was slowly enjoying their friendship. Lucky was told about Tamaki when he was first involved in Kyoya's life. She would give Kyoya advice about how to deal with him and told Kyoya to keep an open mind about becoming real friends with him. As much as Lucky loved Kyoya as her friend, she knew he needed more people to rely on and she didn't mind sharing him.

Eventually Kyoya found himself telling Tamaki about Lucky and talking to Lucky about Tamaki and his antics. There was one piece of vital information though that Kyoya left out while talking to Tamaki. He didn't do it intentionally, it just never was something Kyoya had cared about after getting close to Lucky, he didn't tell Tamaki that Lucky was a commoner.

It was a warm weekend in spring when the three middle schoolers met up all together for the first time. Lucky was worried, but excited to meet Tamaki. And Tamaki was ecstatic about meeting Kyoya's best friend, although he was salty about not being considered Kyoya's number one best friend. Lucky recommend meeting up at a park that wasn't too far from a small diner. Lucky was sat on a swing enjoying the sun on her face when she was pushed off of the swing and the seat was stolen from her.

She heard her friend's familiar laugh and she glared up at him, "Damn you Kyoya," she laughed out and started brushing the dirt off her knees. She looked behind Kyoya while still sitting on her butt in the dirt and smiled brightly at a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes, "Hi, you must be Tamaki," she said as if this situation was completely normal.

Tamaki started laughing at Kyoya and the girl he could only guess was Lucky's interactions. He smiled equally as brightly and offered her a hand up, which she gratefully took. He nodded at the girl's words, "I'm assuming you're Lucky." He said more as a statement than a question. All he got in return was a shrug and a slight nod.

Kyoya smiled brightly at his friends interactions before putting his arms around their shoulders and pulling them down the dirt path.

Tamaki and Lucky got along extremely well before Tamaki made an unintentionally offensive comment while looking around a diner he was in, "It's extremely surprising such poor people can make a beautiful little town."

Lucky froze at his statement before deciding that Tamaki wasn't as great as she thought he was. Lucky felt her face go blank after hearing Tamaki insult the people she was so close to. This was her town and the people here were practically her family. How dare he suggest that only the rich are able to create beautiful things. He hands clenched, "Excuse me." She said in a strained voice making eye contact with Kyoya. Lucky got out of her chair and walked outside to try and calm herself down. Kyoya got up to go after her, but she just shook her head.

"What was that about?" Tamaki asked genuinely concerned for his new friend. His gaze followed Lucky out of the diner before meeting Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya's face grew ice cold when Lucky had left. Tamaki swore he could feel his soul leave his body. Kyoya stared down Tamaki before calming down slightly, "I know you're an idiot Tamaki, but why would you feel that the comment you just made was at all appropriate? Especially about Lucky's home town."

"Her home town?" Tamaki echoed softly. His past confusion about her reaction morphed instantly into regret. How could he have been so stupid? Of course Lucky lives here. She waved and stopped for conversations with seemingly random people. She smiled fondly at a bookstore that seemed like nothing but a rundown building. "Lucky is a commoner." Tamaki said as more of a statement than a question.

Kyoya nodded and exhausted look on his face. Although Kyoya's eyes were also glancingly the floor. He knew about Tamaki's mouth, how could he have forgotten to tell him that Lucky isn't rich like them. "Come on," Kyoya told Tamaki while pulling him out of his chair and leaving a hundred dollar bill on the table, "You need to go apologize."

Tamaki was pushed out of the restaurant by Kyoya and in the direction of Lucky. Kyoya however, walked slightly in the other direction to give the two some privacy.

Tamaki walked up slowly to the girl he offended and took notice of the tears flowing down her cheeks. His guilt immediately doubled. Lucky was sat down on the edge of the sidewalk with her legs pulled into her chest. She didn't know why Tamaki's words hit her so hard, but it felt like she had ran face first into a brick wall. Tamaki sat beside Lucky on the concrete and sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said Lucky, I didn't think about how my words could hurt you."

Lucky let out a small laugh before shaking her head and glancing up from her knees to meet Tamaki's eyes. "It's okay, I guess it just made my think about how different our worlds are, you know? Kyoya always acted like where I live was nothing strange, but it's obviously different. I just never thought about it. And, I guess the fact that you found it strange that people like me could make something beautiful hurt me."

Tamaki felt his heart sink when Lucky let out a small whimper from trying to hold back her tears. The blond put his hand on the girl's shoulder, "Yeah, I guess our lives are different, but is that bad? All it means is that I get a chance to learn more about you and you're life. What I said about beauty was something I said because I've never looked into beauty that doesn't cost a lot. It was stupid. I'm sorry" Tamaki's head was lowered.

"It's okay," Lucky was wiping her eyes, "I really shouldn't be so sensitive. But, if you wanna see something beautiful, we should go to the lake thats only like ten minutes away." Lucky cocked her head silently asking Tamaki if he would like to go.

Tamaki lifted his head to meet her eyes and he smiled at the genuineness in them. "I would like that. Is that the great picnic spot that Kyoya tells me about?"

She just hummed in agreement and stood up offering Tamaki her hand. The two turned and saw Kyoya smiling and silently waiting for them. They walked over and Lucky grabbed Kyoya's hand in her left hand and Tamaki's in her right.

She met Kyoya's eyes and gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Let's go to the lake."

He let out a soft sigh before giving in. Lucky smiled triumphantly and dragged her two friends to a new adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm really sorry but this is a very short chapter. I wanted to get it out before I head back to school. Anyway I wanted to ask, would you prefer more frequent shorter updates, or longer, but more spaced out updates? Anyways have a nice day and I hope you enjoy!**

When high school came around, three best friends began to grow apart, or more specifically Kyoya and Tamaki began to grow apart from Lucky. They were still really close friends, but high school posed a new issue especially as all three of the teenagers were focused on their studies. Lucky was an honors student at a school in her neighborhood, while her two best friends went to a rich school called Ouran Academy.

The Lucky tried to hang out with the boys on the weekend and during breaks, but it seemed more often than not at least two of the three were busy. Lucky had her position in her school's GSA, Robotics Club, and as a Swim manager to take care of. As well as a multitude of doctors appointments because during her high school, she got sick very frequently.

The two boys were busy with a club that Tamaki formed. It was a host club that Lucky has laughed at, but also became her friends' willing test dummy to flirt with. When they weren't working on the host club the two had to learn about their respective family businesses and attend fancy parties to meet new potential business partners.

It was a mess and all the three wanted to do was spend time together, but that was something that seemed impossible. But the friends made the best of it. They would have 'study group' on the weekends they were free. They would study for like an hour then watch a movie and hang out till the three of them fell asleep. Lucky has always been a cuddly person though, so she would more often than not fall asleep while sitting in the middle of the two boys and snuggling up to their warmth. The boys would then fall asleep laying their heads on the short girls shoulder or head. At first it was strange for the three, but eventually it became a normal occurrence.

Lucky, even though she got close to Tamaki, still spent more time hanging out one on one with Kyoya. One thing that she never understood about him was his lonesome and stoic attitude towards others when she wasn't around. Lucky found the shift in his attitude strange, but he explained that he had his personality around acquaintances to keep himself from being used. Kyoya knew however, that Lucky would never use him. Lucky from then on found his separate personality around her even more endearing.

Lucky often found herself wishing to attend Ouran Academy; she just wanted to be with her friends. But Lucky would never ask her parents to attend, she knows how expensive the school is and she doesn't want her mom or dad to feel bad about their financial situation. During her break before her second year of high school, Lucky got a job as the entertainment in the outside seating of a restaurant. She sang three nights a week from 4 to ten and made a decent amount of money. She contently gave half to her parents and kept the rest as money she could spend on whatever she wanted.

However, the week before the break was over, her parents sat her down at the kitchen table. "What's wrong?" Lucky asked, her face paling. They only talked about serious things when sat at the table.

"Nothings wrong." Her Dad reassured offering a warm smile.

"As you know I got a raise at work, and you have also been working very hard this summer," Lucky's Mom explained looking like she wanted to bounce around the room.

"We have also noticed how much you miss Tamaki and Kyoya. And you keep glancing longingly at Ouran Academy." Lucky's parents looked at each other.

"So," continued her mom, "with the extra money, we can afford for you to finish high school there. So we signed you up!"

Lucky stood up and launched herself at her parents, hugging them extremely tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucky felt herself start to cry tears of joy.

This will definitely be an exciting year.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So between you and me, I completely forgot that I was writing this, I wrote this part forever ago and never uploaded it. I'll do my best to actually upload.**

"Hello sir," Lucky had to have a meeting with the principle of Ouran Academy, who just so happened to be Tamaki's father. She was sat down in front of his desk and didn't have a clue how to act because she knew the man already. She settled for being extra polite.

"Hello Lucky, it's a pleasure to see you again. Although I cannot say that I expected you to attend Ouran."

"Believe me sir, I feel the same way." Lucky answered him. She really didn't know why her parents decided to send her to Ouran, she was grateful, but she didn't mind only seeing Kyoya and Tamaki on the weekend, or at least she tried not to make it obvious to her parents that she missed them.

"You mustn't call me sir Lucky, you know I consider you family. It is rare that Tamaki makes friends as good as you and Kyoya. Call me uncle." Lucky laughed slightly at her "uncle's" actions.

"Of course…" she hesitated before smiling, "Uncle."

Mr. Suoh smiled brightly, "Now to discuss your academics. Normally I wouldn't put someone who doesn't have much of a notable family in class 2A, but your grades prove to me that you would do best there. Besides, my son would have a fit if he learned you went here and weren't in his class."

Lucky giggled at Mr. Suoh's joke. If she hadn't known him though, there was no way she would have known he was joking.

"Your parents already signed the papers, I think all that's left is to discuss your uniform." Mr. Suoh chucked as he saw Lucky pretend to gag. "I assume you're going to want both the female and male uniform?" He asked slyly.

Lucky's eyes went wide as she sheepishly scratched her neck, "Uh what?" She feigned confusion.

"I know you like to alter your uniforms," the man laughed at her antics. "Besides," he commented slyly, "I do believe section 3 of the student handbook says that any non-sponsored student is required to wear the uniform, but it says nothing against alterations." Mr. Suoh truly enjoyed Lucky's creativity. He had seen her altered uniforms before and thought that maybe if she altered the Ouran uniform he could change the original uniform into something more appealing.

"You truly don't mind?" Lucky asked with a blush on her face.

She watch as Mr. Suoh shook his head. This resulted in a bright smile from Lucky. "Now that the formal meeting is done, I would like to ask a favor of you," Mr. Suoh said.

"Of Course."

"We have an honors student attending school this year as a year one student. I don't want her to be uncomfortable coming to school, especially without a uniform," Mr. Suoh let his words hang in the air.

"So you would like me to go and talk to her so she won't be afraid of not making friends on the first day?" Lucky asked. Seeing the resulting nod from her inference, she smiled, "I would be happy to meet her."

"Great!" He exclaimed. He quickly wrote down the Fujioka's address and sent Lucky on her way. He also wished her luck for the first day of school, and told her to talk to him if she ever needed anything.

Lucky looked down at the apartment address and remembered that it just so happened to be a block over from her place. What a coincidence. She decided she would stop over and see if they were home. When she finally turned on to Haruhi's street she saw a girl trying to pull out some gum that was stuck in her hair. Lucky quickly ran up to the girl, Haruhi could wait while Lucky helped this poor girl. "Hey are you alright? Do you need help getting that out of your hair?" Lucky said catching the girl's attention.

"Oh- I'm fine, uh it's fine," The girl was obviously caught of guard and didn't want to bother Lucky.

"Sorry if I scared you, but it's really no big deal, I don't mind helping," Lucky gently placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Haruhi caught herself blushing slightly before accepting Lucky's offer. She lead her up to the apartment before Lucky laughed slightly, "Are you Haruhi?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" She responded confused.

"My names Lucky, I'm also attending Ouran Academy and the Chairman wanted me to meet you so you would know that you aren't the only non-rich person attending." Lucky replied quickly.

Haruhi practically shrank into herself, "What a way to meet."

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm sure there are worse ways to meet." Lucky replied with a smile. As Haruhi opened the door to her apartment, the two acquaintances walked in.

"Do you mind helping me cut and wash my hair?" Haruhi asked the blonde girl.

"Not at all, but you know, peanut butter gets gum out of hair, right?" Lucky asked trying to save the girl from an unnecessary haircut.

"No, but I've been looking for a reason to cut my hair anyway, and it will probably turn out better with someone who's not me doing it." Haruhi responded.

"I make no promises about the outcome," Lucky laughs out, "But I promise I'll pay for you to get a professional haircut if it's awful."

"Deal," Haruhi responded before the two burst into a fit of giggles.

Lucky dragged a stool into the bathroom, so Haruhi could sit while she cut her hair. She cut Haruhi's hair all to one length where the gum was, before washing Haruhi's hair in the sink with warm water and shampoo. The two then decided on the length that Haruhi wanted for her hair, and it was up to Lucky, to make it look pretty.

"You said your going to Ouran, but you're not rich," Haruhi stated while Lucky was cutting her hair. Lucky hummed in agreement. "I thought Ouran was only giving one scholarship, how can you afford it?"

"My mom got a raise, and I worked over the summer, I went home one night and my parents told me that they could afford to send me there." Lucky responded.

Haruhi hummed in thought, "Do you think they want you to have a better future?"

"I think all parents want that, but I mainly think that they saw me missing my friends that go there."

"You have friends there already?" Haruhi asked her.

"Yeah. My two best friends go there. One I met when I was 6 and the other I met in middle school. We've always been close and we never really cared about each other's wealth." Lucky responded with a light smile on her face.

"Wow, I thought that all rich kids did was care about themselves." Haruhi felt Lucky stop moving and thought that she offended her, but before she could get out an apology she heard Lucky start to laugh.

"Oh no, believe me, a lot of them do, I just thinks it's because most of them don't know anything different," Lucky faced Haruhi towards the mirror and held a small mirror behind her head. "What do you think? I know it's not the best, if you want a professional I won't be offended-"

Haruhi cut Lucky off, "I love it, thank you for all your help."

The two girls cleaned up the bathroom together while making jokes and playing games. When Lucky had to leave, she saw that Haruhi had a home phone. "Haruhi, here's my phone number and address, if you have a problem or want to hang out call me, or just drop by anytime."

The new friends hugged before parting ways. Haruhi was excited to meet someone she could rely on and Lucky was happy to finally have a female friend.

Now, Lucky could finally focus on the uniform alterations.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing a knock, Lucky bolted to the front door to greet Haruhi. However, unfortunately for Lucky, her father beat her to it. She sent a pout at her father, "Dad…" she groaned out.

"What, I'm sorry did you want to answer the door and greet my favorite daughter," Sora shot a teasing glance at his daughter.

To which she responded by throwing up her arms and laughing, "First Kyoya, then Tamaki, and now Haruhi! I must be the least favorite of your adopted children!"

"Yup," was the only response Lucky got from her father. Figures. "Now you two pose together, I promised Yui I'd get first day of school photos."

"Of course, it's not like both Haru and I have been going to school for years now or anything," while she was spewing her sarcastic words, Lucky stood behind Haruhi and adjusted her brown sweater, hair, and glasses to make sure her friend looked good. Then, because Lucky was taller she stood behind Haru and wrapped her arms around her neck. She shot a smile at her father who was holding a camera before glaring at Haru. "Come on give a smile for dad, I know it's only been a week but you're already my sister. Besides," Lucky commented slyly, "Just imagine all the rich kids tripping over themselves when they look at us strutting in and taking over their school."

Haruhi let out a laugh before separating herself from Lucky as the two leaned together keeping themselves from falling over at Lucky's poor attempt at a joke. "You two look so cute together!" Sora squealed out, the two girls met eyes after being pulled from their own world and giggled some more.

"Trust me, no one will be falling all over me, but you? Definitely." Haruhi took a second to actually take in her friend's outfit.

The two had been talking about her plans for a new design, but Haruhi didn't expect it to look so good. If Haruhi was being honest, she didn't know a thing about sewing, or how Lucky got the fabric from the uniforms to work the way she wanted it to. Lucky had transformed both the male and female uniforms into a few different outfits. For today, the fabric that had originally made up the male blazers had been changed into a fitted off the shoulder shirt with long sleeves. The pants had been changed into a high-waisted, cropped skirt. The tie had been used to add two thin blue stripes that went around her waist. Lucky actually really liked the way the outfit had turned out.

Lucky snapped her fingers in front of Haruhi's face, "You might as well take me to dinner first sweetheart."

Haru's face flushed as she took her friend's bright smile, chocolate brown eyes, and her dirty blonde hair that was tied up with a red scrunchie made from the bow in the girl's uniform, "I- uh, sorry."

"Am I interrupting something?" Sora asked the two girls as he popped in the room with two bags of to-go breakfast.

Rolling her eyes Lucky commented, "Chill out Dad, as far as I'm aware Haruhi doesn't swing that way." Pushing herself on to her toes she kissed her dad's cheek and gave him a hug. She then proceeded to hand Haruhi her breakfast. "We'd love to hang around dad, but unlike you we've got places to be."

"I'm wounded," he said while placing a hand on his chest. He stopped for a second thought before he freaked out, "Wait! I need individual pictures."

Lucky sent Haru a look that told her to humor her father before they each posed for individual photos. Glancing at the clock, Lucky saw they only had a half an hour to get to school and give themselves a tour, "We've really got to go now dad, I love you," she called out over her shoulder while pulling Haru out the door.

Meeting each other's eyes they burst out once again in laughter, "I know he can be a little much, but he always has the best intentions."

"I can tell."

The two walked together in a comfortable silence, occasionally jumping over cracks in the sidewalk and spewing out one liners. When they reached the school Haruhi half heartedly chuckled, "I almost forgot this school was pink, it's pretty ugly."

Lucky elbowed the brunette gently, "It's not that bad, I would prefer a more pastel pink, but it's not the absolute worst, it could be poop brown, or neon orange." Haruhi cringed even imagining the poor color choices that Lucky threw out into the universe.

When the two eventually found Haruhi's classroom it was 5 minutes till class started. The two briefly said their goodbyes and agreed that Lucky would meet Haruhi outside of the younger girl's classroom when the school day was over.

Lucky walked up to the door of her classroom and she took a deep breath, as she was about to open the door a man who had to be her teacher walked into her. "I'm terribly sorry Miss."

"Don't be, it's my fault I should have just gone inside instead of being nervous." The girl commented.

"Ah, I take it you're the new student, Miss Tanaka, yes?" He asked with a knowing look.

"Yes sensei," she meekly said while looking at the floor.

"Well let's go in," The teacher walked in the door holding it open for Lucky who followed quickly behind him. "Now class, as you know transfers into this class are rare, but this is your new classmate."

Lucky looked at her teacher gesturing to her and took it upon herself to introduce herself, "Hello, my name is Lucky Tanaka, please take care of me." As she said her handful of words she made eye contact with two particular blonde and raven-haired boys.

After Lucky raises herself from her slight bow, she watches her two friends' reactions.

"Charm!" Tamaki says a bit louder than he should. He picks her up and twirls her around before placing her down.

Once on the floor she looses her balance only to be caught by her favorite dark haired boy. "Clover," she hears him whisper out.

The dirty blonde lets out an innocent chuckle and sits down behind Kyoya as the teacher gives them a look that says, _'I'm already over this.'_

This will be an interesting year indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I totally changed the tense in the last chapter without thinking about it. I'm too lazy as of now to go back and change it, so please forgive me. Now back to your normally scheduled tense.**

As the day continued, Lucky grew used to the stares, she swore she could feel her classmates eyes stabbing her like daggers. She didn't know if she was being stared at because she knew Kyoya and Tamaki, for her outfit, or because she was new. She assumed it was for all of the above.

In the breaks between changing teachers, Tamaki was all over her. He asked her about how she could afford it, why she was here, did she get a discount, a scholarship, what? She just laughed off his questions and told him that her parents could finally afford it and that they wanted her to attend.

Kyoya however puzzled everyone in his class because of his huge shift in demeanor. He was still quiet and had an air of intimidation to him, but the way he treated the new girl was strange. He was very 'touchy feely' with her. During breaks he would pull the girl over to his desk so they could talk, and he got annoyed if she sat on his desk. He would then pull her down to sit on his lap.

Even Lucky saw Kyoya's actions as strange. She assumed that he would want to keep up his mysterious, loner persona. She even prepared herself mentally to be kept at an arms length away from him. She assumed that he just missed her, as the two hadn't seen each other in three weeks. Kyoya however had multiple reasons to do what he did. Kyoya did in fact miss Lucky like crazy, but he also was fairly protective over his closest friend. He was paying attention to how the class regarded her, and he saw how many of the guys stared at her with attraction and lust; he wasn't going to have anyone hurt her.

As the class dismissed for lunch, Lucky separated herself from the two boys who had attached themselves to her at the hip. "You two go the the café, I brought my own lunch to eat." She held up her bento box for the two to see. "Besides, I want to explore the school some more, you said the break is an hour long, right?"

"It is. And we'll come with you Charm!" Tamaki tried to offer looking around at the boys and girls in his class staring at his friend. Lucky was as oblivious as she always was to her friends' protectiveness and she assumed they just thought she'd end up getting back to class late.

"Tamaki, you know I love you and Kyoya, but I also know you guys always buy lunch. So you two should go eat while I explore. If I get back late to class you two can tell me 'I told you so.'" She watched as her two friends resigned themselves to defeat.

Tamaki nodded mutely at her answer, knowing that she was right and that he shouldn't be worried. He trusted that Lucky could take care of herself. Kyoya leaned closer to Lucky and gave her hands a squeeze, he met her eyes and gave her a look that said, 'Be careful, and if anyone does anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me.'

As the blonde girl walked away from her friends, she heard three sets of feet run after her. She turned to look at the three people following her and she saw two girls and a boy. The boy looked to be about 6 inches taller than her, he had brown hair and a muscular build. One of the girls beside him had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, she seemed to be built like a gymnast. The other girl had black hair pulled into braided pigtails, she was chubbier, but just like the other two was fairly attractive. 'Is is a requirement to be hot to go to this school?' Lucky questioned herself.

"Hi, your Lucky, right?" The brown haired boy asked her. Now that he was closer she could see that he had green eyes.

Lucky offered the three a polite smile, she didn't know if they wanted to be friends yet or not, "That's what my mom tells me."

"Good," the black haired girl speaks up, "we didn't know since Tamaki called you charm."

"Oh, that's just his nickname for me, he says I'm his lucky charm." She watched trying to gage the threes reaction. The boy and the raven haired girl deflated a little bit, and the brunette started gushing about how adorable our relationship is. "But, you have me at a disadvantage, you three know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Ikue," the shorter brunette said. she pointed to her raven haired friend, "That's Meiko."

The tall boy cut in, "I'm Gin. So I guess you and Souh are dating huh?"

"Dating? No way. Tamaki and I are just friends, have been since Kyoya introduced us in middle school. And no," Lucky shot the boy a look, "I'm not dating Kyoya either."

Meiko laughed at her friend before putting her arm over Lucky's shoulder. "Ignore him, he just wants to talk to the new girl before anyone else does, plus Ikue over there is a Tamaki girl at the host club."

The blonde let out a soft laugh, "So if their intentions are so selfish, what are yours?"

"Well mine are pretty selfish too, I want to flirt with gorgeous girl whose new to class 2A."

Lucky felt her face flush slightly before she turned to look over her shoulder with a slight smirk on her face, "Was there another new girl I didn't know about?"

Meiko let out a chuckle, "You know, I like you."

"Well it's an honor to be liked," The blonde shot the girl flirty eyes, "But I was just planning on exploring the school a little more."

"We can show you around," Ikue told Lucky.

And with that the four were off. They pointed out important rooms and showed her how to get to the younger grades campus. By the time the four walked back into class they were linking arms and laughing together. The four swapped phone numbers before Lucky plopped into her seat behind Kyoya.

"It looks like you made some friends." To anyone else it would seem like a simple observation, but Lucky heard the dark undertone in her best friend's voice.

"Come on K, don't tell me your jealous." Lucky places her hand on the black haired boy's shoulder. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Don't worry, no one can replace you Mr. Shadow King."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This part is a bit longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you all so much for the support! Reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**

"Come on! Now that you're at Ouran you can come to the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed while standing over Lucky's desk. Class had just ended for the day and the blond was excited to introduce the girl to the other hosts.

Giving the boy a soft smile Lucky pulled her wrist out of Tamaki's reach, "Sorry Tomo, I promised a friend that I'd meet her at her class after the school day was over." She watched as both of her friends bristled. She patted Tamaki on the head and gave Kyoya a shoulder squeeze, "Besides, why would I play to hang out with you dorks?"

"Don't be stupid Clover, you wouldn't need to pay," Kyoya responded with genuine compassion. Then a smirk pulled on his lips and his eyes betrayed his teasing intentions, "But you could always act as our maid."

"That just makes me want to come even less," the girl deadpanned. She then smiled brightly once more before pushing herself onto her toes. She gave both Tamaki and Kyoya a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her messenger bag from Tamaki's hands. While walking away she threw a wave over her shoulder, "I'll drop by your club once I find Haru."

Walking up to where she dropped Haruhi off this morning, Lucky was surprised to not find her friend. Maybe Lucky took too long. Did Haru go off to find a quiet place to study? That sounds like her. After going to check the libraries Lucky had found nothing. Maybe Haru just decided to head home. I wouldn't blame her.

Letting out a disappointed sigh Lucky decided to simply walk to the Host Club and see what her friends actually do after school hours. She reached the ajar door and snuck inside, she didn't want anyone to notice her right away. Although she quickly drew attention to herself as she started to giggle, Haruhi was surrounded by girls and Tamaki who looked surprised to see that there was such a thing as instant coffee. Just what exactly had she missed, and how long had she been looking for Haruhi?

"I assume Haruhi Fujioka was the friend you were looking for." Lucky turned to see Kyoya next to her holding the notebook she had gotten him as a gift for his last birthday. Looking around the room and taking note of the prominence of roses, she mentally reminded herself to add a silver rose to the corner of the next book she got him.

Leaning into Kyoya's side, the girl let out a quiet hum of agreement. "Why is she working here though, I thought this club was 'handsome boys with too much time on their hands entertaining beautiful girls with too much time on their hands.' Not, whatever your making Haru do."

Absentmindedly placing his arms around Lucky's waist, Kyoya rested his chin on the girl's head. "Your friend broke a vase worth eight million yen. So Tamaki decided that he would be the Host Club's dog."

Lucky chuckled at her friend's stupidity, "So you're telling me that Tomo believes Haru is a boy?"

"Yes," Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Although I'd assumed that you would be more concerned about Haruhi's debt."

Kyoya let out a soft sound of disappointment as the blonde pulled away from him. She turned and met his gaze with a knowing smile, "I've known Haruhi for a week now and I can tell you that she is basically as clumsy as me, so I'm not surprised she broke something. Besides, I trust that you won't be rude to her and that you'll simply act as friends to her. I can trust you to do that, right?"

"As clumsy as you huh? Maybe I have more than one reason to child proof the Host Club," A quiet chuckle escaped Kyoya's lips as he watched Clover's bottom lip push out to form a pout. "But I suppose you can trust us to treat Haruhi as well as we treat each other. Although I can't promise that there won't be any teasing."

The girl's eyes lit up and smile lines formed around the corners as she leaned into Kyoya's chest laughing, "Please K, as if I'd ever take that away from you. Now, I do believe the king probably wants your presence." Lucky pushed him off towards Tamaki.

Lucky stood in place for a moment watching her two friends flirt with girls while coercing them to drink instant coffee. She then stepped quietly behind Haruhi who seemed to be staring at Tamaki with interest and confusion. "He can be a bit much can't he?"

The brunette jumped slightly, "Lucky! I'm sorry I didn't wait at the classroom, I figured I'd head towards your class and meet you half way, but I got a bit lost." The blonde shook her head and rested her hand on her shorter friend's shoulder telling her silently that there was no reason for an apology. "Uh- Lucky, don't tell me you came here to be hosted."

With a glimmer in her eyes Lucky responded, "By these idiots? No way, but I thought you might have some interest. It seems I was right, huh?"

Haruhi elbowed the girl in her side, "As if."

The girls giggled together, "No need to be so defensive." The two watched silently together as the twins made up a fictional story to make the girls gush. They also saw both an extremely short blond and an extremely tall raven haired boy as they were gushed over by a group of girls. Lucky assumed that the short boy was Mitsukuni while the tall one was Takashi. Kyoya has a habit of rambling to the blonde about Host Club finances and apparently, Mitsukuni has a sugar addiction.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Haruhi asked Lucky.

The girl was about to respond when a raven-haired Ootori walked up behind the two, "Honey may seem childish, but he's a prodigy. Mori is liked for his strong and silent disposition."

"Plus the two balance each other out really well. Mori might be intimidating to people on his own, and Honey may be seen as pointlessly childish to some, but when they are together Mori becomes more down to earth because of his protectiveness over Honey. And Honey, well he has a reason to be childish since he has a protector to watch over him." Lucky voiced her thoughts about the two boys relationship. Kyoya smirked at her accurate description while Haru's jaw went slack and her eyes widened.

"Why do you-AH"

Lucky reached for Kyoya's arm at Haruhi's sudden yell, before she watched amused at Haru and the short blonde's interaction. As Haru called the bunny cute and Mitsukuni blushed, Lucky and Kyoya shared a knowing look. The short boy looked over and made eye contact with Lucky. He looked confused, so she just winked at him deciding she'd introduce herself to the boys later. As quickly as he came, Honey was gone.

Lucky let go of Kyoya, deciding to not be around while he explained the club and likely threatened her friend. Instead she quickly went to go grab some water from an empty tray. She was thankful that tea wasn't the only thing the Host Club supplied, she knew that the club would never stoop to the commoner level of having decaf tea. So, Lucky opted to be safe and to avoid tea completely. She watched from a few feet away as Tamaki walked up behind Haru and scared the living daylights out of her. Deciding it would be best to not leave her new friend alone with her excentrique best friend, she walked over to them.

"You know, you have to change your look, no girl will glance twice at you if you look like that." Tamaki reprimanded Haru.

"Why does it matter? I'm not trying to impress girls anyway."

"Yeah, and besides Tamaki," Lucky sent the boy a long hard look, "I like Haru just the way he is."

"Charm! You came to the club! How do you like it? Are you impressed by me? Have I improved?" Taking the begrudging smile, eye roll, and slight nod as approval, Tamaki continued, "Besides Charm, you don't really count, not that you aren't a girl, but you are one of the rare beauties that doesn't judge someone based on their outward appearance, but Instead on who they are beneath the surface."

Haruhi and Lucky lock eyes. Lucky silently says that she'll explain later as they say in unison, "Well isn't the only thing that really matters a persons personality?"

Haruhi continued speaking alone, "I don't really see the reason for a Host Club, you know? Are these girls really so vain that they are willing to pay guys they see as cute to flirt with them?" The brunette felt proud of herself as she received a look of approval from her blonde friend.

"It's a harsh reality isn't it. It's not often that you find someone like me, beautiful both inside and out. I know not everyone is a blessed as me, but you must console yourself to keep living, otherwise you may not be happy. And think of it, why do you think we put art in museums…" Lucky loved her friends, but even she considers Tamaki to be a dolt sometimes.

The two girls shared a humorous look as the younger of the two tried to put a word to Tamaki's display. "Excentrique?"

"No… I got it!"

"Did I strike a chord with-"

"Obnoxious!"

The blonde started laughing at her blond friend's defeated look. She also looked around to see the two twins laughing along with her. They had rested their elbows on Haru's head as the young girl tried to make Tamaki feel better.

"You know Boss, you can teach him all the basics of hosting, but he's not going to get very far if he looks like this." The twins told Tamaki in unison.

"Maybe if we take off his glasses-" the two stopped in the middle of their sentence and Lucky assumed they saw Haru's cute brown doe eyes.

Suddenly Tamaki was standing assigning people roles on things to get for Haruhi. Lucky shared a look with Kyoya and followed after where the twins went with Haruhi. As she walked into the changing rooms she heard the boys yelling at her to change. She then watched amused as the redheaded twins came flying out of the dressing room. She sent the two a smirk after she was sure they pieced it together. "Here Haru, I'll help you." She pulled the curtain slightly and stepped inside.

"Are you sure it's okay if I keep this uniform?"

Lucky watched as the boys complimented Haru before she walked up and ran her hand through Haruhi's hair. "They kept the hair cut huh? I thought for sure they would change it."

"No, they actually really liked it. They just told me that I should brush it out every night and put product in it." The two girls smiled at each other.

"Charm! You gave Haruhi this haircut?" Tamaki grabbed Lucky by the shoulders.

"Uh, yeah." The boy held Lucky closer to him and gushed out words of encouragement.

However, two twins suddenly pulled her away from Tamaki, "So Charm, that's your name huh?" Their hands drifted uncomfortably close to the scar on her back from her childhood heart surgery and she let out an involuntary whimper.

Kyoya's protective mode went into over drive at Lucky's small squeak and his face darkened, "Let her go, now." He pulled the now released girl beside him.

"K, it's okay, really. I'm sure it was an accident on their part. Uh- anyway boys, my name isn't Charm. It's Lucky." The girl sent an apologetic smile the twins way.

"And she's been Kyoya and I's friend for ages! Kyoya longer than me, they've known each other since they were 6 years old."

While Tamaki was explaining how Lucky knew the boys, Lucky turned and ran her fingers through Kyoya's hair. "I'm okay, I promise. I just wasn't expecting them to get that close."

"Oh we get it, you're the reason we heard girls talking about how different Kyoya was acting today." The twins commented in unison.

"And the girls said you're really nice, plus your outfit is super cute!" Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori agreed.

Lucky squeezed Kyoya's hand that was intertwined with her own. "Thank you Honey. I've heard a lot about you boys from Tamaki and Kyoya. I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stuck around here after class hours."

"We wouldn't mind at all." One of the twins said in her left eat, after carefully separating the girl from Kyoya.

"Why wouldn't we want a pretty girl around?" The other commented in her right ear.

The girl simply rolled her eyes. She then caught a glimpse of the clock and gasped. "Haru I think we should probably be heading home, plus hosting hours finished like an hour ago."

"Oh, look at that, it is getting late. Well Haruhi, starting tomorrow, you will be a host. Once you get 100 requests we will consider your debt repaid." The two girls met eyes before nodding and walking out the door away from the club.

"So… Tamaki and Kyoya are the friends you told me about?"

"Yeah," the blonde said with a fond smile playing on her lips, "They might be a bit extra, but they definitely make my life an adventure."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter about what happens in the morning before Host Club the next day. I want to really display Lucky's character. I also want to thank you guys for all of the kind reviews and favorites! They are always appreciated!**

Lucky heard a knock on her door the next morning. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 7:30 am. The blonde was still in her PJ's and Haruhi wasn't supposed to show up for another 45 minutes. She was suddenly not so grateful that her dad agreed that he should only go in late to work on the first day of school.

The girl hesitantly walked over to the door. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out the peephole. Oh… it was just Kyoya. She was no longer insecure about being in her PJ's or paranoid that she was going to be murdered, but she was confused as to why he was here this early. She opened the door and pulled the boy inside. "What are you doing here?" She let out a yawn, "I thought his royal highness would be asleep in bed."

He heard the boy let out a gravelly chuckle, "I could ask you the same, I figured I'd just let myself in with the key, but I didn't want to scare you on the off chance you were awake. Plus I figured I'd accompany you to school." His voice told her that he had only been up for about half an hour.

"Eh- just a nightmare. You know how those are for me. And, sure, but I don't know how much Haru will appreciate it." She opened the fridge and pulled out everything she needed to make enough breakfast for three people, "As long as you're here though," she tossed the boy an apron, "make yourself useful."

Kyoya glanced at the girl in front of him before putting on the apron. He didn't feel like ruining his uniform. "I'm sure she will deal with it. Besides she has to get used to me eventually, especially since we're so close." Kyoya grabbed the fish from Lucky's grip, "But, nightmares? Is this going to start another bad streak?"

The blonde worked around the raven-haired boy as she started to boil the water for their miso soup. "God I hope not. I don't think I can take another nightmare week. This time though it was weird, I had a new dream." She took the boy's quiet hum as a prompt to keep talking. She watched the boy with careful eyes as she hesitated, deciding if she wanted to tell the truth. The boy made eye contact with her, confused by her silence, "You were in it."

Kyoya stilled at her words, he looked her over and took in her stance, while it didn't look like she was afraid of him she still was clearly uncomfortable. He didn't know what it was, but something in her eyes just screamed that she was paranoid. Paranoid about what? She was slightly hunched over, as if trying to appear smaller, she also was biting her lip and staring at her feet. She was anxious for his response, "Was I hurting you?"

The boy was also anxious, he didn't want to even think about Lucky being afraid of him.

The girl's head popped up at his assumption and she let out a weak chuckle, "No Kyoya, even in my dreams I know you would never hurt me." She threw herself into his arms and let a few tears fall down her cheeks, she could now assure herself that her friend was here and he was safe. "An awful man kidnapped us, he said he wanted to go hunting and that we were the prey. H-He gave us a head start but we couldn't out run him. I-I watched you die trying to save me."

The boy held her tighter after hearing her words, he would do anything to protect her and she knew it too. The poor blonde in his arms had always had bad nightmares, he'd been in a few of them, so had Tamaki. He hated her dreams, but at the same time he'd always found it touching that the worst ones always involved her friends getting hurt. He pulled away from Lucky and wiped away her tears, "Clover, I won't say that I would never sacrifice myself to protect you, but I can say that I will never allow us to ever be in that situation. I am right here with you. We are both safe and it's going to stay that way."

Lucky hugged Kyoya once more before drawing her attention to the food that thankfully hadn't burned and the time on the clock. 30 minutes till Haruhi arrived. Lucky glanced down at her outfit and sighed, seemingly reading her thoughts Kyoya told her, "Go get changed. I'll finish setting up breakfast, and I'll be right here when you get back."

"Thanks Kyoya." After watching him nod in acknowledgement the girl bolted up the steps to her room.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror and rolled her eyes. She looked a mess. Her under eye bags were a reminder of the awful nightmare she had the night before and her face was a blotchy red from crying. Her hair was all over the place and was likely full of knots.

She decided to take it easy today and wear one of the simpler outfits she made. She grabbed a pale yellow, high-waisted skater skirt, and a black fitted halter neck top. She brushed her hair out, occasionally yelping at a particularly bad knot, and pulled it up into a high ponytail, complete with a pale yellow ribbon tied into a bow where a scrunchy would normally go. She made sure to put some concealer under her eyes and she filled in her eyebrows. Before walking downstairs she decided to look at herself once more in the mirror, she decided quickly to put on her silver moon necklace.

The necklace itself was one of the most expensive things that Lucky owned. It was a small necklace, but the chain itself cost around 8,000 yen. Plus the charm was a silver moon with 6 diamonds in it. Lucky didn't know the exact price, but she knew it was worth a lot. Of course, it meant more to her in sentimental value. Tamaki had given the necklace to her on their first 'friendiversary.' Lucky would wear the necklace every day if she could, but because it was so expensive she tended to not wear it out of fear that someone would steal it. But she assumed that no one would bat an eye at it in her new school.

"Clover, Haruhi is here." Is what broke Lucky from her thoughts.

The girl slid down the stair railing and ended up falling on her face once her body was thrown off of the railing and onto the ground. She looked up from where she was sprawled on the floor and saw Haru hunched over laughing and Kyoya chuckling to himself while shaking his head. The blonde threw out a mock glare and muttered, "You didn't see anything."

"Did you see something? Because I didn't see anything." Kyoya commented while helping his best friend off of the floor. The boy then motioned to the kitchen where breakfast was all set up on the table.

"Oh, Haruhi! Come eat!" She pulled both of her friends to the table. While the three ate, the unease in the air was tangible. Lucky tried to make the atmosphere lighter by cracking jokes and asking questions about Ouran, but Haruhi was just uncomfortable with Kyoya and vice versa. The girl silently hoped that the two would be able to hold a friendly conversation in the future and that not all get togethers would be this tense. Once breakfast was done the three looked at the time and decided it would be smart to head to school.

"I can give you two a ride," Kyoya offered, knowing that Lucky wouldn't leave Haruhi to walk to school on her own.

Sensing Haruhi's discomfort Lucky turned down the boy, "Sorry Kyo, I gotta get some girl time in somewhere."

The two girls linked arms and started walking down the path towards school. "Why was he at your house?" Haru asked the dirty blonde girl.

"Honestly, I don't know. He just kind of showed up, truthful he tends to do that. Something tells me that he's a bit jealous that I'm not spending all of my time at school with him and Tamaki." Lucky responded thoughtfully to the younger brunette.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I know it seems strange, but you have to remember. For a long time it was just Kyoya and I. Then Tamaki joined us and even that was a big step for him."

"Do you think he's worried about losing you?"

"Maybe…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry if there are a few typos, I didn't get to thoroughly edit this! Anyway as always any reviews and favorites are always appreciated.**

Looking at the announcement board, Lucky was pleasantly surprised to see that the schools basketball team needed a new manager. Lucky had never really been good at sports, but she had always been good at managing sports. A hand on Lucky's shoulder caused the girl to jump. She turned her heat and met the green eyes of a familiar tall boy. She let out a shaky breath, "Oh, Gin, you scared me!"

The boy's face flushed, "Sorry, I, uh, just wanted to say, good morning. What are you looking at?"

"Hmm, oh I was thinking about applying to be the basketball manager."

"Really? I think that'd be great. I'm on the team. I can put in a good word for you."

The girl smiled brightly at Gin, "Really? That would be awesome."

"Totally-" The bell cut him off, "Oh, I guess we should get to class huh?"

Lucky gave him a nod and the two walked side by side into their classroom. The two parted ways as they went to their desks, Lucky was sure to send Ikue and Meiko friendly waves as well. "Mornin' Tamaki, Hello again Kyoya."

"Good morning Charm!" Tamaki responded. Kyoya gave a simple hum of acknowledgement and a smile.

Throughout the day Kyoya wasn't as clingy as he had previously been, but people still took notice of the boy's actions. He had his had intertwined with Lucky's almost constantly. The people near by the two had hear a few growls of annoyance from the boy when Lucky let go of his hand to take notes. However, he was satisfied when Lucky's fingers ended up running through his hair.

The girl's in class 2A has also started to notice Tamaki's shift in attitude around the girl. The normally princely boy had lost his flow around the new girl. He would bounce around and act like a fool. He tended to play with Lucky's hairstyles and changer her high ponytail into braided pigtails, a french braid, and space buns all within the first few hours of the day. And while they noticed Tamaki flirt with the girl, they noted the smirk on her face and the boy's groan when she didn't react the way the lady's in the host club would. They also noticed his exclaims of joy when the girl would have a light blush sprinkled on her cheeks. The two seemed as if they were constantly teasing one another. Only a few girls became jealous by her obvious closeness to the boys. Many of them simply found it endearing and fangirled harder over this new side of the boys'.

Lucky spent her lunch with her new friends, much to Tamaki and Kyoya's chagrin. She simply waved them off and said that she couldn't be a hermit forever and that she had to make friends. She gave both the boys a kiss on the cheek and reminded them that she loved them. The four students simply sat together in the courtyard and cracked jokes at each others expense. Sometimes Lucky and Ikue would share a flirtatious comment with one another. Before the four returned to class Gin offered to bring Lucky to the basketball meeting. The girl agreed after realizing that the meeting would only take place during the first hour of host club preparation and that she wouldn't miss the actual club itself.

After parting ways with her friends, Lucky was stopped on the way to her seat. "Hey, um, Lucky, right?"

Lucky noticed that the girl who stopped her was one of Tamaki's clients and braced herself for what could be a bad experience, "That's me Honey, what can I do you for?"

"Oh," the girl blushed, "I, um, well- I just wanted to say I really like your outfit! I didn't say it yesterday, but I liked that one too."

Lucky was startled by the compliment, she expected the girl to insult her of something. The blonde warmed up the the shorter girl in front of her and offered a breathtaking smile, "Thank you so much Darling! That means a lot! I spent a long time altering the uniform, it was really hard trying to make the fabric act how I wanted it to."

"Wait! You made this? You didn't hire someone to make it for you?"

Lucky let out a chuckle at the girl's awe and noticed a crowd starting to form around her. "No, while I can afford to go to this school, I'm still a commoner. Between you and me though, I learned how to sew so I could change my past school's ugly uniforms into something I wanted to wear without getting in trouble."

"You don't seem like a commoner," someone from the crowd piped up.

"Well thankfully I had Tamaki and Kyoya to show me how to act around wealthy people like you darlings."

Everyone settled down as the sensei clapped his hands to start class once more. Lucky calmed down a bit as she finally felt accepted in her class. She locked eyes with both Tamaki and Kyoya and sent them a content smile.

By the time Lucky had put all of her things back in her bag, Gin was already by her desk having a face off with the girl's best friends. She stood up and gave her two intimidating friends a light shove on the shoulder, "Play nice, I'm going to the basketball meeting with Gin to see if I can be the new manager. It'll only be an hour, so I'll meet you at the Host Club before the hours even start, okay?"

Kyoya and Tamaki threw one last glare at Gin before Tamaki offered, "Well do you want me to bring your bag to the hosting room then?"

Lucky rolled her eyes, but handed Tamaki her bag after making sure to keep a folder, a pen, and her phone. "Sure," She threw a wave over her shoulder and she walked with Gin to the basketball courts.

The meeting had gone amazingly well for Lucky. Most of the boys on the team had quickly taken a liking to Lucky after she sassily shut down a snarky boy who wanted to get in her pants. The other girls who came to the meeting in an attempt to manage the team had a habit of losing focus to stare at the boys. Because of this the coach was quick to turn them away, he almost gave up hope on finding a manager before he realized there was still a girl left on the bleachers cracking jokes with the boys and lightheartedly teasing the ones who missed free throws. The coach pulled her aside to talk.

"Why do you want to manage this team?" The coach looked over Lucky's figure and she tried her best not to be intimidated.

"Well sir, I've always been good at managing teams and I enjoy having something to do in my spare time."

"Do you think you can handle these boys?"

Lucky glances over at the group and chuckled, "Trust me, your boys will be a piece of cake to manage. I used to be the manager of my school's swim team and I could even handle the entitled girls who didn't feel like doing their warm ups."

The coach suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder and his cold facade melted away. In it's place was a warm smile. After letting out a chuckle he said, "We have practice every day after school, but I only need you here on Thursdays to help out with paperwork and planning practices. You will also be required to attend every competition we have. You need to maintain a B average in all your classes to keep managing the team. If you need anything or can't come to a Thursday practice send me a text. If you need to go to the nurse for any injury ask for Joe, he manages the student athletes health and you'll be seeing a lot of him."

Lucky watched him with wide eyes trying to absorb all the information he was throwing at her, "Any chance you can write that down?" She asked with a chuckle.

The coach handed the girl a packet with all of the information, "Sorry I get carried away. Oh, and technically you need to pass a physical before you can start, but I'll waive the rules until physical exams because you technically won't be active partaking in the sport."

The girl nodded at him before being shooed away. She yelled goodbye as she headed off to the Host Club. She couldn't take the grin off of her face as she finally started to feel like she belonged at this school.

While walking to the club she seemingly tripped over the air. As she fell, she braced herself for an impact that never came. "You need to be careful," a deep voice told her as he allowed her to stand on her own.

The girl looked up to meet eyes with the tallest host, "Oh, thank you for catching me Mori. I'm kind of a klutz if you haven't noticed." She let out an awkward chuckle.

"Here's your papers Lucky! Takashi's right you know, someone won't always be her to catch you, and we don't want you to get hurt- kay?"

"Okay, thank you Hunny. But- uh, aren't you two supposed to be at the club already?"

Mori let out a hum of agreement. Hunny started to explain, "We are, but Takashi had a Kendo meeting! Why aren't you at the club?"

"Kendo huh? You two mentioned that yesterday. I was always interested in learning something like that, I figured it'd be nice to learn self defense. And I'm a bit late because I was applying to be the basketball team's manager. And I got the position," The girl rambled.

Hunny looked up at his tall cousin, "We can teach you some techniques so you'll be safe all on your own, can't we Takashi?"

"Yeah."

"Oh you two don't have to do that, I was just voicing my thoughts. I don't want to bother you two with teaching a newbie like me. But thank you for the offer."

"But we want to!"

Another hum of agreement from Takashi.

"Well, if you really wouldn't mind, I would love for you two to teach me!" The girl let out a small groan as the smaller boy lept into her arms and hugged her. The blond then climbed up so he would be sitting on her shoulders. Hunny let out a sound of joy as he quickly pulled Lucky's phone out of her pocket and put both his and Takashi's number in her phone. The blonde female met Takashi's eyes and chuckled at the small boy's antics.

Takashi held the door open for her and an almost unnoticeable smile crossed his lips. "Guess whose home?" Lucky loudly asked as she crossed the threshold into the third music room. She felt the weight of the short boy lifted from her shoulders as Mori pulled him off of her. She shot the older boy a grateful smile.

"Charm! My darling sister! Your back!" Tamaki picked up the girl and continued his habit of spinning her around.

When she was put down she felt the twins go on either side of her, "Hey Princess."

She turned slightly left, "Hey Hikaru," and right, "Hi Kaoru. And please don't call me that, I'm not one of the girls your hosting."

She didn't notice them freeze after she called them by the correct names. They shook it off, a lucky guess. "Come on Princess,"

"Don't be like that."

Lucky rolled her eyes as she walked over to Kyoya. He was sitting on an armchair that was beside one of their prominent pink sofas. Lucky sat on the arm of the chair, leaned against Kyoya, and watched as he calculated expenses. She felt him bristle slightly, no one else would have realized, but she knew he was upset or annoyed at her. She decided that they needed to have a conversation. "Kyoya, after club today why don't we go to the park, I think we need to hang out." She said her words with a light tone, but she knew that Kyoya understood what was implied.

"There's no need for that." She shot him a look, "Fine."

Soon enough it was time for the Host Club to open and Lucky got to see Haruhi in action. The girl watched as the students asked Haruhi what kind of products she used one her hair and why she joined the host club. Lucky chuckled knowing that Haru couldn't tell them that she joined because of a debt. However the girl grew somber as Haruhi started telling the story of her mother. It was the first visit to Haruhi's that Lucky had heard the story, she had asked about the photo, and learned it was Haru's mother.

Lucky walked over to the group of boys who were watching Haruhi.

"Why is he so popular?"

"He's a natural."

"No training needed."

"Have you forgotten about me Tamaki?" A red headed guest of Tamaki's asked. Lucky watched intrigued as Tamaki apologized to the girl. Lucky couldn't blame her, after all she payed to be fawned over by Tamaki, but something about her worried the blonde girl.

"Haruhi, this is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." Something about the way Tamaki said it made Lucky believe that Tamaki wasn't using the word princess as simply a pet name. Is that girl really royalty?

Lucky watched Ayanokoji's eyes darken when Tamaki started hugging Haruhi. Hm.

Her concern was quickly forgotten when Lucky watched Mori pick Haru up like a young child after she called for help. Lucky observed Haru's true gender click in Mori's head. When the tall boy glanced in the blonde's direction, Lucky sent him a wink.

Suddenly Hunny was attached to Lucky's arm and she didn't have any more time to ponder Ayanokoji's possible actions. "Come sit with us Lucky! Please!"

She looked at the two boys' guests and when the smiled and nodded at her the girl agreed. Lucky was too lost on conversation with the group that she hadn't noticed Ayanokoji slip in and out of the Host Club's back room. She also hadn't noticed Haruhi suddenly bolting from the room to retrieve the items that had been dropped in the pond. It wasn't until Tamaki came back to the club with her that Lucky had even noticed the two were gone.

"What happened Haruhi?" The older girl cupped the face of the smaller brunette gently.

"I just dropped my bag in the pond by accident."

The dirty blonde girl looked in the direction of Ayanokoji, she was scheduling an appointment with Kyoya. "That's bullshit and we both know it. You're clumsy, but not that clumsy."

"Just drop it, please."

"Fine. But please don't be afraid to talk to me."

The blonde kept her eye on Ayanokoji as she had her appointment with Haru. Surprisingly enough, the raven haired boy that had been avoiding her since she said they needed to go to the park was right beside her. He was rubbing circles the back or her hand with his thumb trying to calm the anxious girl down.

Lucky pulled herself from his grip when she saw Ayanokoji start to tip the table. "Darling, please be careful," she said as she balanced it, "I don't want the table to fall and hurt anyone." She sent a false smile Ayanokoji's way. Lucky decided that the boys had it under control from there and that she could take a breather. There were only 10 minutes left in her session.

Not five minutes later the blonde hears a shriek and looks at the table. Haruhi was covered in tea that Ayanokoji has spilled on her. And Ayanokoji was standing above Haruhi yelling something about being molested. Before Lucky could rip the girl a new one though, Tamaki was kicking the girl out because "she wasn't classy enough to be a guest." Lucky shot a proud smile her friend's way. But before she could be too proud…

"Your quota is now 1000!"

The girl sighed… you were so close Tomo… so close. Lucky walked over to the brunette, "Are you okay? That tea didn't burn you, did it?"

"I'm fine Lucky, promise."

"Here Haruhi, it's the only uniform we have, but it's better that a wet one, right?"

Lucky looked in the bag and saw a dress. I guess Tomo is about to find out the truth. "Come on Haru, I'll help."

"Haruhi, here you go, I brought you some towels." Tamaki opened the curtain to see Haruhi in her singlet. Lucky stepped in front of the girl protectively and took the towels from Tamaki before shutting the curtain.

It took a minute before Tamaki said anything. "Haruhi, your a girl?"

Lucky opened the curtain, so the boys could see Haru in the dress. She then walked over to Kyoya and linked her arm with his, "Do you really think I'd help her change if she was a guy?"

"You've been in the same room when Kyoya and I change."

"That's different Tomo, I've known you guys for years, I've known Haru for a little over a week."

Haru cut in, "Biologically speaking, yes, I'm a girl, but I don't really care what you see me as Tamaki. I think it's more important to be seen for who you are rather than what you are."

"Damn right girl!" Lucky praised her friend.

"Well isn't this an interesting development" Kyoya commented.

"Oh yeah!" The rest chorused.

"You know, being a host and getting fawned over by a bunch of girls may not be such a bad thing. And hey! I can just call everyone dude and bro now."

The blonde girl chuckled at the brunette's comment. She then watched as everyone dispersed and sent Haru a look that said she'd even hanging out with Kyoya.

"Come on you dork. We have some things we need to work out."


	10. Chapter 10

The car ride, or limo ride, to the park was awkward to say the least. Thankfully though, Kyoya's driver, Reo, has known Lucky for years now. She hadn't seen the man in awhile, so in an attempt to make it less awkward she spent the ride having a conversation with him. When they arrived at the park, Lucky thanked Reo for the ride and said they'd call him when they wanted to leave.

"Come on, let's go sit by the water." Lucky said while watching to make sure Kyoya was following her. She didn't get any response besides a small huff. The girl was nervous on the inside, yeah the two had a tendency to fight, but this was different. They weren't really fighting… they were just annoyed with each other and dancing around a problem. Lucky didn't even really know what was going on. She assumed that Kyoya was jealous, but she didn't really have any confirmation on that theory. She let out a sigh as they reached a gazebo that looked over the water. Her heart clenched when she realized the two were sat on opposite sides of a bench. Normally she would be practically in his lap.

"You need to tell me what's wrong Kyoya."

"Nothing is wrong." The boy looked at her and gave her a host club smile. A fake host club smile.

"Please don't do this. We can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong…"

"Do what?"

Lucky cringed at his short responses. He was mad at her, but why? "Do what? Kyoya, your obviously mad at me! You're putting on that fake smile that we both hate and you're trying to be polite. Please just tell me what's wrong! Give me something to go on." Her voice went from exasperated to defeated, "please… Kyoya we're best friends. I don't want to lose you and it feels like you're pulling away from me." The girl whispered those words. She suddenly felt useless, how would she cope if the person she's been friends with basically her entire life left her. She hadn't noticed her eyes brimming with tears, but the raven haired boy had.

He was suddenly right beside her. His hands shook and he went to hold her cheek and wipe away her tears, but before he could touch her he stopped and pulled away. Sighing he put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry. I don't like making you feel this way. But I'm just…" He let out a loud groan.

The girl looked up at him and brushed away her tears, "You're just?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his knee.

"I don't know. I just, when I see you with other people I try to handle it, I do. But I don't want anyone near you! I feel sick to my stomach and I just, I feel like I'm loosing you. And I don't want to lose you!" Kyoya's quiet explanations quickly grew to a yell. His voice wavered as if he was on the verge of tears. He was. Kyoya silently cursed himself for getting so emotional. He knew Lucky wouldn't judge him and she had always encouraged him to explore his emotions, but he felt like a failure. Why should he be mad that she was making friends. His voice was quiet as he took note that Lucky had removed her hand from him, "I know it's not rational. You're allowed to have friends, but I…"

"You're scared I'm going to go off, make new friends, and leave you behind." Lucky told him.

The boy slowly lifted his to meet Lucky's soft, understanding, and defeated eyes, "How did… of course, you know me so well."

The dirty blonde let out a week chuckle as she reached up to brush away the few tears Kyoya had shed in his emotional mix between sadness and anger. "Well that, but I felt the same thing last year."

The raven haired boy let out a small gasp, "But why? I'd never leave you."

"And you know I wouldn't leave you either, but we both know that irrational thoughts have a tendency to take over.." She lightly pushed his shoulder as she took a deep breath, "Last year we rarely saw each other, you and Tamaki each had your own thing. Plus you started the Host Club and in the time we actually spent together, it felt like that was all you talked about. I felt like I was loosing you. So I slowly started throwing myself into school activities, so I wouldn't feel so left out."

"So you wouldn't feel like I just didn't have enough time for you." Kyoya said in realization.

"Yeah."

The girl was once again where she needed to be, sitting on Kyoya's lap, leaning her back into the boy's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologize." She maneuvered herself on his lap so she was looking him in the eye. "I want you to know I'll never leave you. You're my best friend through and through. I'm gonna make new friends, and you are too. It's a part of growing up I guess… it's not healthy for us to only rely on each other. Tamaki was a good extension, but we will meet more people"

"I know. It's just hard." He lowered his head so it rested on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I know… How about I properly introduce you to my new friends. That way you won't feel so awkward around them. In a perfect world you would make friends with them too, but I just need you to tolerate them."

"Yeah, okay."

Lucky ran her hands through Kyoya's hair, "But from now on we need to talk about this, okay? It's not good for either of us to avoid this." She felt him nod into her shoulder. "Good, now I feel like I should tell you this now, so we can talk about it okay? I am the basketball team's new manager."

He lifted his head to look at her, "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"I mean, I'm not gonna stop you from doing it. I know you enjoy managing things. Although I was gonna ask you to help me manage the Host Club." He tilted his head slightly.

"I'll help you if you still want it. I'm only required to go to the practices on Thursdays, I'm still going to be apart of the host club. Although, am I even a part of the host club?" She tilted her head while pondering the answer.

Kyoya let out a laugh and kissed her forehead, "Yes, yes you are."

The girl felt things shift with Kyoya's laugh. Things were back to normal, he wasn't mad, she hadn't done anything wrong, and they could be in each other's company with ease once more. "You know you're gonna have to be nicer to Haruhi right?"

"Shut up."

The girl showed him a bright smile, then she gasped and jumped off of Kyoya, running to the edge of the gazebo.

"What?"

"Look!" She squealed as she pointed at the water, "Ducks!"

The boy walked up behind her and chuckled, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her head. The two watched the water silently, just enjoying the peace that each others' company brought. Yeah… things were gonna be fine.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the brief bit between updates, I've been a bit busy. As always guys reviews and favorites are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might put another out tomorrow, but I make no promises.**

The next day was calmer, Lucky wasn't awoken early by nightmares and her best friend didn't feel the need to drop by her house before school. Haruhi told Lucky she would be showing up late, so the blonde packed 2 bagged breakfasts and was quickly out the door when Haru arrived. Lucky was someone who always felt the need to take care of people; when she learned that Haru was someone who never bothered to eat breakfast she decided that she would make her eat.

Once in her classroom, the day continued to go smoothly. Kyoya and Tamaki were cracking jokes with her, the raven haired boy was obviously more up beat than he was the previous day. He even was the one to pull Tamaki away when he complained that Lucky always had lunch with other people. A few guys from the basketball team interrupted Lucky, Kyoya, and Tamaki's conversation and Kyoya even offered them a polite smile. Although, that may have been because she was sitting on Kyoya's lap and turned down attending a non-mandatory practice.

By the end of the day, Lucky felt content with the situation she was in. There was no air of awkward or uncomfortableness like there was the previous day. The blonde, during the walk to the host club room gave Kyoya's hand a squeeze and offered him a bright smile before she let go of his hand and jumped onto Tamaki's back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and asked pleadingly in his ear, "Will you give me a piggyback ride Tomo?" The boy laughed and agreed, by the time they were in the club room Tamaki was laughing at something Lucky had whispered in his ear and Kyoya was staring at his two friends with amusement and satisfaction.

The three friends were the first ones in the club room, but it definitely wasn't the room that Lucky remembered, "Um, are we in the right room?"

"Yes! Do you like it? It's still so cold outside, I figured our precious darlings would want to warm up and have a fun summer time!" Tamaki went on about his plans.

"No, I like it a lot," the girl commented while fanning herself with her hand, "But I mean it's really hot in here, I'm afraid some of the girls might not be able to handle the heat. I mean have you seen those dresses."

Kyoya handed her a hanger with an outfit on it, or at least that's what Lucky assumed was on it. The outfit itself was covered with a black outfit protector. "They will be fine, unlike you, they have normal immune systems and can regulate their body temperatures without a problem," he said with a teasing tone. "Plus we'll be serving cold drinks as well to make sure no one suffers from any problems, including you."

"Don't I feel special. But Kyoya," She motioned to the hanger, "What is this?"

"It's you outfit for today! You and Kyoya are a pair! I wanted to match you guys too, but then I realized that my poor daughter wouldn't match anyone! I couldn't do that to her! You understand, right?" Lucky laughed at Tamaki's explanation.

"I understand, but I'm not a host, do I really get to cosplay?"

"Of course. You seemed excited about it when Tamaki talked to you about it last year, it's only fair that you now get to participate."

"Uh huh. And how am I paying for this?"

"You aren't! Of course I wouldn't make you pay for it Charm!"

"Just consider it to be a part of host club expenses, you owe us nothing."

Lucky gave both the boys a bear hug. She has always loved dressing up, for that reason Halloween had always been one of her favorite holidays. Cosplaying was like heaven for her! She bound into the changing room and gasped in awe when she actually got to look at the outfit.

She assumed it wasn't as fancy as the others because she was Kyoya's co-manager and would likely act as a maid, but it was nicer than most of the outfits she wore. There was a blue sheer lace top that rested just off of her shoulders, on the top there was a small strand of lace that wrapped around her neck. It almost looked like a choker. She swore she saw flower pattern in the lace. There was also a simple white costume corset that went under it so she wouldn't accidentally flash anyone. There was a red floor length skirt that had golden detailing which created crisscrossed and flower patterns. There was a belt made from the same fabric as the skirt; it also had a red gem in the middle, she tied it around her waist. There were also simple golden flats that she was to wear, she had a feeling that they were supposed to be heels, but Tamaki and Kyoya knew she could never walk in heels.

She held a clip made up of purple roses in her hands and she walked out into the main room sheepishly. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back, she couldn't figure out how to do her hair to properly hold the clip.

"You look good Lucky," The girl heard two familiar voices say in unison.

"But I do believe your hair is supposed to be pulled up." Hikaru continued.

"Yeah I know, but I'm bad at doing my hair, I can do their people's hair without a problem, but mine? No way."

"Oh, well if that's the problem, we can do it for you." Kaoru offered.

Suddenly a blond male was holding her in his arms, "No way you shady twins! Doing her hair is my job."

The twins followed the two as Tamaki pulled Lucky over to a chair so she could sit while he did her hair. Lucky let out a chuckle, doing her best not to move, she answers the twins unanswered question, "Sorry boys, Tamaki has been my hair dresser since the week after we met. He's actually the one who taught me how to braid and take care of hair."

"So that explains-"

"Why he was so excited that you cut Haruhi's hair."

"Yup!"

"Woah Boss, that was quick!" The twins said as he let Lucky look in a mirror.

"Tamaki it's amazing! It finishes this look perfectly, yet again you are my knight in shining armor." She graced the boy with compliments while in awe over her hair. Her hear was tied in a tight bun. It reminded the girl of a ballerina bun, but it was lower down on her head. If she leaned her head back she would feel it against her neck. The purple roses were the only thing that could be seen in her hair, she thought it complimented her hair perfectly.

Elated with this cosplay, she grabbed one of each of the twins hands. The then lifted her arms and spun the younger boy's around before pulling them in for a huge hug. "Your mom designed this outfit right? It's absolutely gorgeous! I'm in love with it!!" She spun around in a circle while practically bouncing on her feet. She then took a step back and glanced at all of the host club boys who had arrived in the room while she was changing. She was surprised to see that they had changed to, how had she not realized that, "Oh my gosh! You guys look amazing too!"

"Thanks we'll tell her that,"

"But we feel like your overly excited."

The girl suddenly felt her inhibitions return to her. She felt her shoulders tense and she reached up to play with her hair before realizing that it had been tied away from her face. Instead she wrung her hands together, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't ever get opportunities to dress up like this and I guess I got overly excited."

The all of the surrounding boys, except for Kyoya and Tamaki, we're surprised by her sudden emotional shift. The girl was so confident the previous days. In an instant Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru were hugging her.

"We're sorry we shouldn't have said anything!" Kaoru.

"You can wear outfits from our family whenever you want! We'll even make some special just for you!" Hikaru.

"You're so cute Lucky, please don't be sorry!" Honey.

The girl pried herself from their iron grip, "It's fine guys, I just get a little over excited sometimes. And personal outfits aren't necessary Hikaru, promise." She have a weak chuckle, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Lucky's best friend thoroughly enjoyed watching her be embarrassed, but he saw she was starting to reach her limit. The warning bell rang at a perfect time and gave Kyoya a great opportunity to to intrude, "Alright, alright. Hosting hours start in 3 minutes. Get ready."

The girl let out a sigh of relief now that the attention was off of her. But she looked around confused, "Where is Haru?"

Suddenly she was pulled into position as the door opened, "Ladies," she joined in the middle of the welcome, as she was bad at timing things and had no idea what was going on when she was pulled over. She hadn't been a part of the intro the last few days because she was basically a guest at that point.

"Oh, you made it Haruhi,"

"You're so late."

Haruhi stared at the twins while they made their comments. "Maybe I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure my calendar shows it being early spring."

Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi, "Huddling under a kotatsu table and fearing the cold is nonsense. Plus here at Ouran we have the best heating system, we should use it right?" He shot the girl a wink.

Lucky rolled her eyes at the boy's antics and quickly walked over too the brunette. However, Haruhi stepped back and pushed both Lucky and herself onto the ground. Lucky let out a yelp as her tailbone hit the floor and as Haruhi landed sprawled out on the blonde's lap. "I'm so sorry Lucky! Are you okay?"

The blonde laughed off the fall and pat Haruhi's head, "I'm fine Haru, don't worry, a simple fall won't kill me, promise." Her previous thoughts forgotten, Lucky glanced up at the boys surrounding them.

"It's too bad I can't baby proof a person. Maybe I need to keep Haruhi and you separated, Clover." A certain raven haired boy said with a smirk playing on his lips.

As Lucky was about to make a snarky comment back she saw the flower resting behind Kyoya's ear, "Kyoya, is that a magenta rose?"

He simply rolled his eyes and offered the blonde girl a hand up, "Why of course, it is your favorite rose color, and as your a member of the host club, you need a rose of your own."

"I think it's a pretty rose, right Takashi?"

"Yeah,"

"A perfect flower for a beauty like you," She shot Tamaki a disapproving glance at that comment.

"We do like it, although we recommended yellow."

"Okay," Lucky looked between the boys, "But why is Kyoya-," she cut herself off thinking of the purple roses in her hair, "Oh, because we're a pair."

"So you're not completely daft-oof" Lucky watched Kyoya with a satisfied look as he rubbed the shoulder she had just punched.

Glancing at the clock, then the door Lucky pulled Kyoya and Haruhi into their positions, take two.

"Welcome Ladies."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy. I'm following the order of the episodes, but I'm changing the days in between each part of the episodes to better match what I want this story to be. Also because I'm American and don't know much about Japanese culture I'm mostly keeping with the stuff I know.**

Lucky watched with amused eyes as Tamaki flirted with his guests. She personally thought that Tamaki was the most entertaining, she didn't really enjoy the twins skits. Something about their act put an uncomfortable taste in her mouth. She liked Mori and Honey too, but she thought that their act was also a bit boring when compared to Tamaki's. As for Kyoya's, it just made her laugh. She knew enough about the boy to know that he tended to play up his kind and likable personality to the girls, while giving just enough away to show that there was something "deeper" underneath.

The blonde definitely understood why the girls in her school liked the Host Club, she would have to be stupid not to. What girl doesn't like being fawned over by an attractive boy? Even Lucky herself had to admit that it would be appealing, if she didn't actually know the boys.

Lucky glided over to Tamaki's table and rested a hand on one of the girl's shoulders, "Would you beauties like anything to drink? We can't have any gorgeous girls collapsing from the heat." She placed down some ice teas and waters before biting her lip and taking a leap of faith, "Although I'd happily wake any of our sleeping beauties with a kiss." Lucky watched as the girls cheeks grew red and they squealed the same way they did when Tamaki flirted with them. Her confidence sky rocketed with the knowledge that some of the girls here were at least open to being flirted with by a girl.

The two blondes at the table made eye contact and shared a look, "Don't be swayed by this woman's words my darlings, she's always stealing things that aren't hers."

"What can I say your highness," She caught the chin of one of Tamaki's regulars, Kana, with her finger, "You always have the most lovely prizes. My beautiful Kana, you are attending the party we're hosting, right?"

Lucky could feel the girl shaking, "You're hosting a party?"

"We are," Lucky leaned her lips closer to Kana's right ear and whispered, "I was hoping you would come and save a dance for me under the cherry blossoms."

Lucky watched the girl's caramel skin pick up a red undertone as she melted at the blonde's words. She gave an enthusiastic nod. Lucky gave Kana a warm smile before winking at Tamaki and walking away.

"Very impressive flirting"

The blonde looked over to see her raven haired friend observing the hosts, or more specifically, Haruhi. She rolled her eyes at this and responded, "Well Enigma, I can't let you guys get all the cute girls now, can I?"

"We're going back to Enigma, huh?" He gave her an exasperated look, but she could see the smile in his eyes.

"Well, would you prefer Egghead?" She questioned him with a teasing voice while making exaggerated hand motions.

"I would most definitely not." He responded with the same light tone.

Lucky's chuckles were quickly silenced when Kyoya's eyes grew stony. He grabbed Lucky's arm and pulled her into a back room as he watched her normally flushed cheeks grow to be a pale gray. Kyoya made Lucky lay down on one of the couches as he felt her cheeks.

He let out a sigh as he grabbed two cool water bottles from the fridge. "Here. Drink one of these-"

"And put the other over your heart… I know Kyoya." She grabbed the two bottles and sat herself up so she wouldn't choke on the water.

"If you know then you should take care of yourself," he told her. It was mainly a teasing tone, but Lucky felt the concerned undertone.

She let out a sigh and shot Kyoya an apologetic glance, "Sorry Kyo, I just got so caught up in the club I didn't think about taking care of myself. And you know my body doesn't tell me I need things unless I'm about to keel over."

The boy nodded his head and gave the girl a kiss on the forehead as he walked out. The blonde had a slight smile on her face as she knew this was him giving her permission to stay back here as long as she needed to. She spent five minutes laying on the couch trying to relax and get her heart rate and blood pressure back to normal. When she was about to walk back out into the fray she felt her phone buzz. Seeing as it was her alarm, she grabbed her pill bottle and popped one of her heart medications into her mouth, grimacing at the ever present copper taste.

The girl placed a bright smile onto her face and bounced out of the room. She was quick to look around the room and see if she was needed anywhere. When she wasn't, she walked over to Kyoya and Haruhi, who seemed to be having a conversation. She listened in, "-there's no shame in admitting that I slipped a Bali magazine on his desk."

Lucky snorted at Kyoya's words, of course, Kyoya does basically run everything behind the scenes. She wrapped an arm around Haruhi's neck, still laughing, "Well Haru at least you know now that if you want a specific theme you leave something with it on his desk."

The girls shared a smile as Lucky escorted the brunette back to her hosting location. "I do believe you have a few visitors." Lucky pulled out three chairs for Haruhi's guests before walking back to Kyoya's side.

"Are you feeling better?" Kyoya asked while placing the back of his hand oh her head.

"I am." She and Kyoya headed back to his table.

While he was a host, he rarely had requests. Most girls thought he was too intimidating to approach, but the few who actually requested him became putty in his hands. That lead to a Kyoya having a decent sized fan club while also rarely having customers. Most of the girls that adored him would sit with Honey and Mori, then they would simply watch him.

Kyoya and Lucky were in the back of the room "working" on finances. Truth be told neither of them were actually paying attention to the numbers, they were really trying to plan a time that Lucky, Kyoya, and Tamaki could hang out and have a sleep over. All three of the friends were getting antsy to hang out one on one, especially now that they saw each other at school everyday.

"How about this Friday? We can hang at my place after school into Saturday. Hell, we could hang out all weekend if you wanted. You know my parents love it when you two come over."

"What about the party?"

"You could bring your stuff to my place and we'd get ready together. You did promise me you'd teach me how to tie a tie."

Lucky watched as Kyoya chuckled and nodded, "I assume Haruhi will be joining us to get ready."

Lucky shrugged wondering if Haruhi would actually come over if she knew Tamaki and Kyoya were there, "I don't know, I'll talk to her about it."

Her attention was drawn away from the conversation when she saw a new girl walking up to Haruhi, "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switching clients."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment." Haruhi greeted the girl and waved goodbye to her other clients.

"My names Kanako, Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected! From now on, you're going to be my favorite host."

Lucky turned to Kyoya as she said that and they shared a laugh at Tamaki's heart broken face. "That's the girl with the host hoping illness?" she asked making quotes around the word illness with her fingers.

"Yup. I feel like we're going to have an interesting time later." He responded with a knowing smile.

"An interesting time indeed," Lucky muttered under her breath. She had her arms crossed as she watched Tamaki pout in the corner of the room. She knew her friend was dramatic, but her exhaustion from a mix of the heat and having to be extremely nice to guests was getting to her.

Luck glanced down as she felt someone pull on her sleeve. She let loose a tired smile as she saw Honey looking up at her. "Are you okay Lucky?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired Hon," The nickname rolled off her tongue before she could stop it. Her eyes widened, but she relaxed as she saw his smile grow.

He jumped and latched onto her, wrapping his legs around her waist. Lucky took in a calming breath and walked over to Mori. She sat on the chair beside him and relaxed even more when he patted her head in a supportive gesture.

"Lucky?" Lucky prompted the small boy to keep talking with a tilt of her head, "You're still gonna come to the dojo with us tomorrow, right?"

She nodded her head, remembering that the previous night the three had all talked and planed a schedule for them to teach her the basics of martial arts. "Yeah, but I have to wait till basketball is over to go with you guys."

"That's okay, we'll meet you at the basketball courts after the Host Club is over, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted, "I can't take it anymore!" Lucky felt Honey flinch at Tamaki's outburst.

"Boss why don't you stop eating Ramen and help us plan the party?" Hikaru told him. Lucky glanced at the table, is that what they were doing?

"Does it really bother you that much that Princess Kanako has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Kaoru continued, asking his brother's unspoken question.

Kyoya's eyes shined with mischief, "He shouldn't be surprised, she's had the illness for awhile."

"Illness?"

"She's got the host hopping disease." Hikaru popped on on Haruhi's left side.

"Aka never-the-same-boy-twice disease," Kaoru was on Haruhi's right.

Noticing Haruhi's confusion Lucky spoke before Kyoya could utter out an explanation, "Haru, most girls find a host the like after meeting with one or two and then become regulars of said host. But, Princess Kanako has never done that. She switches up her favorites all the time."

The boy on Lucky's lap spoke up, "That's right before before you she was with Tama."

"So basically he's upset because I took her from him?"

"Yes." Lucky told the girl at the same time Tamaki had an outburst.

"Shut up! I couldn't care less. I'm running out of patience, Haruhi it's time you started dressing like a girl again! I don't get how you can be so good with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!"

"Umm… I'm going with because it makes sense that a girl would know what a girl wants in a relationship." Lucky's comment was ignored.

Hikaru decided to add fuel to Tamaki's fire, "Yeah, I mean she opted out of gym classes."

Lucky rolled her eyes at that, I mean honestly Lucky hated normal gym classes, but she did love the resources this school offered. They had so many physical fitness options, she ended up taking two of them. One was a weight training class where they basically just spent an hour in the school's huge weight facility doing whatever work out they wanted; the other was yoga, Lucky had gotten into yoga around 3 years ago when her depression from being in the hospital all the time came crashing down on her. It was something her therapist recommended that she really enjoyed.

"And the attendance records are all mixed together, so no one can tell," Kaoru pulled the blonde girl out of her thought and back into reality.

The blonde girl stood up and handed Honey off to Mori as she watched what was happening with great interest.

"That's enough Haruhi. Now you listen to Daddy. Daddy wants you to go back to the way you used to be!" Lucky nearly had a heart attack when Tamaki started referring to himself at Daddy, but she really lost it when Tamaki pulled out a blown up picture of Haruhi with kind hair. She ended up gripping Kyoya's arm for balance while she laughed.

"Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me first!" That caught Lucky's attention.

She pulled herself together and looked at Haruhi, "You would have let him blow up a picture of you if he asked? Really?"

"I- ugh- shut up!" The brunette stuttered while blushing. This prompted the blonde girl to throw a smirk at Kyoya.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am."

"How could this, possibly become, that?"

Lucky rolled her eyes at the twins waiting for Haruhi to explain. She thought Haru looked cute, "Look a week before school started a kid in my neighborhood got gum in my hair. It's a pain to get gum out of long hair so I decided to cut it short. I didn't care if I looked like a dude. Besides, be grateful, it'd look a lot worse if I did it on my own rather than with Lucky's help."

"A girl should never call herself a dude! Momma! Haruhi is using those dirty boy words again." Lucky failed to hide a snicker resulting in Kyoya cuffing the back of her head.

"Uh, whose Momma?"

"Based on club position I'd assume it's me."

"Based on club position I'd assume it's me," Lucky teasingly mimicked Kyoya's response, "I call bullshit, you're like a mother hen and you know it," her eyes glimmered with mischief, "Mom."

Before Kyoya could murder the girl, Haruhi jumped in with her thoughts, "I don see what you're so upset about. As a host I can pay off more of my debt, it'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy."

Hikaru interrupted, "Hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience? You'll need it at the party."

"No… but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? Because if it doesn't I'd like to be excused."

"Definitely not. If you want to be a host that badly then prove it. I order you to master the Waltz in three days. You'll demonstrate it at the party on Friday. If you fail, I will tell the whole school you're a girl and knock you right back down to errand boy!"

"Tamaki don't you think that's a bit much, today is Wednesday and the party is on Friday, it's basically two days. Not three. I don't think anyone can learn to waltz in that short amount of time." Lucky chimed in at Haruhi's defense.

"You did." Was the only response that Lucky was graced with.

The blonde girl turned to Haruhi and gave her a weak smile, "You and your dad are going to be over for dinner tonight, right? I can teach you the basics tonight, I'll lead because it's easier to learn that way. I'm sure one of the host club girls will be more than willing to practice with you, so you can learn how to lead the dance without a problem."

"You know how to waltz?" Hikaru asked the blonde.

"More than that, you can lead?" Kaoru continued.

Lucky nodded absentmindedly remembering the time she first learned. Tamaki was so frantic about it, "Tamaki was required to go to a formal event, but he didn't understand he needed a date until two days before it. So he came running to me and practically begged me to be his date. I didn't have any formal dance experience, but his father has always liked me, so he brought in a private tutor. Quickly I could dance both parts of the waltz and many other dances."

"That's so cool!" Honey praised her.

"So the boss was desperate for a date huh? We never thought we'd see the day." The twins commented.

"Yeah, well, even pretty boys need help sometimes." Lucky threw a knowing look at the twins. They both froze as they felt as if Lucky could read every single one of their insecurities and emotions. But quickly Lucky turned away from the two as if nothing ever happened.

Honey and Mori were the first to leave the Host Club. They offered a wave as they left.

"Oh Lucky?" Kaoru caught her attention before him and his brother left.

"What's up?"

"Don't worry about getting a dress for the dance, our mom designed and made one specifically for you."

Before Lucky could answer they were gone. She muttered to herself in confusion, "How did they get my measurements?"

"Well I gave your measurements to them for the cosplay, they are probably going to just use the same numbers." Kyoya commented while walking up behind her. "I can give you and Haruhi a ride home if you want?"

The blonde looked at the brunette who was staring out the window and responded, "No, I think we both need a walk today."

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Stay safe Clover."

"Always, Enigma. Make sure Tamaki is down to hang out this weekend?"

He nodded and walked out the door, pulling Tamaki away from pestering Haruhi and along with him.

"You okay Haru."

The only response she was graced with was, "I think I'm starting to see why you like them."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is definitely a shorter chapter and it doesn't follow the main plot line. This is just developing Haruhi and Lucky's relationship some more. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated guys! Thank you!**

"You need to take a breather. School isn't everything, you know." Lucky told Haruhi as she decided to sprawl herself out across the younger girl's back.

Lucky felt her chuckle as Haruhi pushed her homework off Lucky's bed. She rested her head on her arms as she got used to the weight of the blonde, "I know it's not, but if I'm not the first in my class than I forfeit my scholarship."

Lucky rolled off Haruhi so she could lie next to her, "Wait, really? That's stupidly stressful. It's not even like, the top five?"

"Not even the top five." The brunette ran her fingers through her hair and it looked like she was going to pull her hair out.

The blonde intertwined her hands with Haruhi's, so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself, and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, I did basically all of my required work, but I have to study for a biology test."

Lucky smirked and pulled out a notebook as an idea formed in her head, "Do you know what you need to revise?"

Thirty minutes later, with the help of Lucky's father, Sora, the two girls were dancing and studying at the same time.

Lucky took the lead and had one hand linked with Haruhi's and the other on her shoulder blade. "It's really simple, you're basically making a square with your feet. It's really the same three steps over and over again."

Lucky watched amused as Haruhi kept staring at her feet. The movements were jerky and almost robotic, but the blonde wasn't planning on saying anything until Haruhi actually grasped the steps. She did however tire of looking at Haruhi's hair, so she let go of Haruhi's shoulder and pushed her chin up with her fingers. The now still girl looked up at her confused, "Haruhi I need you to trust me, let me lead you. Look at me, not your feet."

They once again fell in line with the music, Haruhi's movement became less robotic and the two shared smiles. Haruhi was clearly surprised that she could do this, but the brunette got a little too comfortable and stepped forward a bit too far, causing Lucky to let out a gasp of pain. The brunette pushed away from the older girl apologizing over and over again. She stepped back fell onto the couch, "I'm never gonna get this," she groaned out.

"Don't be silly sweetie, of course you'll get it." Sora, who had been watching the two dance from the couch gently rubbed circles on Haruhi's shoulder to calm the girl down.

Before Haruhi noticed Lucky had gone to the kitchen and come back with two other side with two glasses of water. She sat next to the brunette and took notice of her posture, she was practically curled into herself, like she was trying to hide from her embarrassment. The image brought back an older memory to Lucky, the girl let out a laugh, prompting the brunette to look up distraught. "I'm sorry Haru, I'm not laughing at you, I am just thinking about that this is how Tamaki felt when he helped me."

"I thought you had a professional trainer."

"I did but, Tamaki didn't want me to dance with a 50 year old, so he was my partner when I was learning. I kept stepping on his toes even after the teacher had left, I had mastered everything else they had shown me, but Tamaki wanted to add a spin to the dance. I couldn't spin without tripping over myself and stomping on his feet."

"Really?" Haruhi looked up and Lucky thought she looked like a puppy with her brown doe eyes.

"Yeah, I even ended up crying on one of his couches because I was frustrated that I couldn't get it, and I was sad that I kept hurting him."

"What did he do?" Haruhi's distress was forgotten as she listened intently to Lucky's story. Maybe the blond boy was better than she originally thought.

"Well at first he wanted me to stop crying, so he tickled me until my tears of sadness became tears from me laughing too much," Lucky's smile grew fonder as she remembered the next moment, "Then he pulled me into a hug and reminded me of all the good things I could do. He told me that dancing wasn't that important. He told me the reason he invited me as his date to the party was because he wanted someone he could have fun with to be there, and that if I ended up stepping on his feet the whole time he wouldn't care because we'd end up being the life of the party anyway."

Seeing as Haruhi was adequately better he interrupted the heart to heart they were having, "So… sweetheart, why does facilitated diffusion not need energy?"

Lucky rolled her eyes at her father's actions. The two girls met eyes and laughed at the sudden shift in tone. When they had calmed down Haruhi answered, "Because in facilitated diffusion the molecules are moving from a high concentration to a low concentration."

Lucky bumped the brunette's shoulder, "See, so what if you're not great at dancing, you're gonna ace biology. Plus, let's be real, none of the girls are gonna complain that you're bad at dancing. They'll probably find it endearing that the commoner boy can't dance." The blonde stood up and offered a warm smile, and with a playful look in her eye she held out her hand, "My beautiful maiden, May I have the pleasure of dancing with you?"

"Oh my, Princess, the pleasure is all mine." Haruhi took Lucky's hand, but when she stood up front of the blonde she looked hesitant.

"Stand on my feet."

"Huh?"

"Stand on my feet, It helped me understand how the waltz's movements worked. Plus, you won't unexpectedly step on my toes anymore," Lucky said with a smirk.

Once Haruhi was on Lucky's feet, Sora started the music again. The two danced with their feet on top of each other for a while, until the two became completely comfortable dancing with their feet separated. Every minute or so Sora would throw out a biology question, some of which Lucky remembered from the previous year, some of which she had forgotten entirely. By the time the two stopped dancing Haruhi felt comfortable following in the Waltz and she felt like she had adequately studied.

"Thanks Dad," Lucky thanked her father while he was preparing to head into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Uncle Sora!"

Even though the two girls hadn't known each other for too long they were already family. Sora even tried to get Haruhi to call him dad, but both of the girls convinced him that uncle would be a better fit. After all, neither one of the girls wanted Ranka to feel like he wasn't around enough for his daughter.

Lucky checked the time and saw that it was seven o'clock, when she heard the front door open she bolted to the front with Haruhi. Lucky wrapped the woman in a tight hug while Haruhi grabbed her work bag and placed it on the counter.

"Mom!"

"Hello aunt Yui."

The tired woman let out a belly laugh and held her daughter close to her, "Hey girls, I'm waiting for you to get too old to jump on me Ladybug, but I'm starting to think it's never going to happen."

"Never Momma, how was work?"

The two separated, "Don't even get me started on work."

Sora walked over and gave his wife a kiss, "What's wrong Love? Was it a doctor?"

"It's always a doctor," she complained as she walked over to give her surrogate daughter a hug, "but let's not talk about that, Sweetie, your father's coming over for dinner, right?"

"Yeah aunt Yui, he should be here-," they heard a knock on the door, "Now, apparently."

Lucky walked over and opened the door only to be picked up and spun around. "My sweet niece I'm so happy to see you again!"

The blonde stumbled as she was released and was steadied by her mother. She gave the maroon haired man standing in front of her a smile, she should be used to this by now, but it's always startling to be spun around unexpectedly. "Hi uncle Ranka," The girl managed to utter out after the man had successfully tackled his daughter.

Lucky turned to her mom after she felt her squeeze her hand. Yui whispered into Lucky's ear with a playful tone, "You know? He reminds me of someone." The woman and her daughter were quick to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

Dinner went pretty smoothly, Sora and Yui were quick to acclimate to Ranka's, eccentric, personality. They spent the dinner talking about how school was for the girls, the host club, and Ranka spent a lot of time thanking the family for letting Haruhi hang out there. Lucky learned that Ranka tended to work a lot and he was rarely home, so he really appreciated her having a place that she won't be alone. This prompted Lucky to reach under the table and grab Haruhi's hand. The blonde promised herself that Haruhi would never be alone again.

When Haruhi and her dad went to leave Lucky threw herself at Haruhi and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug; Lucky willed the hug to show Haruhi how much she cared for her. Lucky whispered in the small girl's ear, "You're always welcome here, you're family." She felt Haruhi hug her tighter.

They parted ways, but before the brunette could get too far away, Lucky remembered that she had to ask Haruhi about Friday. "Oh wait! Haruhi, about the dance on Friday, I thought we could get ready together, but Kyoya and Tamaki are coming over to hang out and get ready too. I wanted to let you know, just you could make your decision." When she saw Haruhi hesitate she smiled and pushed Haruhi towards her dad's car, "Give me your answer tomorrow!" She called before going inside to hang out with her parents for a little bit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shorter chapter, I hope you enjoy**

As usual, Lucky greeted Haruhi with a smile as she stopped by so they could eat a quick breakfast before school.

Haruhi looked Lucky up and down, "I love today's outfit."

Lucky glanced down at her dress, she made a periwinkle skater dress, "Thank you!"

"Although I have to wonder, how many outfits did you make?"

Lucky laughed and nudged Haruhi with her elbow, "Enough. The chairman liked my first 2 outfits so much he gave me extra material for free."

"Nice."

As the two walked out the door for school, Haruhi remembered what Lucky asked her about last night.

"Oh uh, Lucky, I think it'll be fun to get ready for the dance together."

"Even with the boys?" Lucky questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Even with the boys." The brunette confirmed.

Lucky jumped and let out a small squeal before linking her arm with Haruhi's, "Perfect! The boys have to go to their places to grab there stuff before they come over anyway. So, we'll probably be in our outfits before they come over." Lucky looked Haruhi up and down, "You don't have a suit do you? Why would you have a suit? Sorry stupid question."

Haruhi laughed at the blondes rambling, "Breathe Lucky, and no I don't have a suit."

Lucky let out a hum as she pondered where to get a decent suit, she could talk to Kyoya about it, but he'd definitely tack on more to Haruhi's debt. "Ah! I got it, there's a thrift store a few streets down that always has some suits lying around and my dad knows a tailor that we can talk to."

"Awesome! So, after school?"

"I have a training session with Honey and Mori, we should be done around 6 though, does that sound good."

"Training huh? Yeah it should be fine, dad works late today anyway."

"I'm sure they'd let you hang out, if you want?"

"Nah, I'll just do my homework while I wait."

"Okay, Nerd," Lucky wrapped her arm around Haruhi's neck and messed up her hair.

"Hey!"

"What?" The blonde feigned innocence.

"You're so gonna get it!"

And just like that, the two girls were off racing to school. Lucky made sure to stay a few steps in front of Haruhi to avoid the small girl's rage. Still running, they climbed up the front steps of the school and dodged the kids in the hallway.

Lucky then saw Kyoya and Tamaki and barreled over to them, "Boys, hide me!"

"Hide you?" Kyoya deadpanned.

"Shhhh" she held a finger to her lips as she hid behind them.

A second later a red in the face Haruhi showed up, "Tamaki, Kyoya, you haven't seen Lucky, have you?"

Tamaki hid a smile and said no, but at the same time Kyoya moved out of the way.

Haruhi then tackled the blonde girl before she could run. The blonde looked up at the laughing raven haired boy, "Traitor," she whined.

Tamaki pulled the two girls off the floor, ignoring Kyoya's smirk and Lucky's pout, "Now why exactly was my beautiful daughter chasing my sister?"

"Wow Tomo, am I not beautiful now?" Lucky asked flatly. She rolled her eyes at the boy's quick attempt to make amends and let out a laugh, "Kidding, and Haru and I were just playing tag, right Haru?"

The brunette nodded before she realized she should head off to class.

"Oh, Haru, I'm not at club today, meet me at my place at 6?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you at club today?! Do you hate us?!" The blond boy on Lucky's right asked.

She rolled her eyes once again, "No way Tomo, learn to pay attention, I'm managing basketball." She glanced up Kyoya on her left, "So Enigma, I assume it's an all clear for this weekend."

She got a smile and a nod in response. The three spent the rest of their time planning what they wanted to do over the weekend.

"Boys that was an awesome practice! Make sure you drink, staying hydrated is important. And make sure you all come see me to figure out your schedules and practices. I won't hunt you down, if we don't talk, you don't play!"

Lucky stood by the cooler with a clip board and took down their scores and other information while they got some water.

"I've never seen everyone here so organized El," Gin told Lucky as he grabbed some water.

She raised an eyebrow, "El?"

"Yeah, what you don't like it?"

"It's not that, I've just never been called El before. Anyway, I'm not doing all that much, I just need to keep records."

The brunet looked at Lucky confused, "What do you mean you're not doing much, today's practice gave us all a moral boost. Besides, it's nice to know that you care about our health and not just our performance."

The girl stepped closer to Gin and wrapped a towel around his neck, "It's really nothing special. Besides, I'm your manager, not the coach, my job is to do the paperwork and it says nothing about not caring for you dorks. Now, tell me your scores and go take a shower, you stink."

Lucky didn't notice, but Gin's green eyes gleamed will admiration for the girl. Lucky, who was focused on marking down Gin's information, jumped when she felt a boy come up behind her, "Why don't you two kiss already?"

The blonde turned and saw a tall redhead, a boy named Reo who had taken to teasing the girl when he learned she could take a joke. Lucky pushed Gin off to shower and smirked at the boy, "You know Reo, they say teasing is a way of flirting, are you sure it's not you who wants to kiss me?"

The red head rolled his eyes, "Of course, I came over here to profess my undying love for you, how did you know?"

"Oh I'm just a mind reader."

The red head sneakily looked up and saw a big portion of the team was staring at them, and Lucky could make out Mori and Honey in the stands. Reo leaned closer to Lucky, "Want to freak them out?"

She met his eyes and smirked, "What is it with red heads and tricks?"

"We're gingers, we don't have a soul."

"Sorry Reo, Mori and Honey are up there, they'll rip you to shreds if you even pretend to go after me." She put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away. As she stepped away from him, she saw all the other boys on the team visibly calm down.

She grabbed her bag and said a quick goodbye to the team members, telling them to text her their scores if they didn't get to tell her.

Once she finally met up with Mori and Honey, she saw a dark look in their eyes. "Hey boys, thanks for waiting for me."

Honey was quick to jump from Mori's back to Lucky's. "Don't worry about it Lucky, but, who was that boy that got really close to you? He wasn't making you uncomfortable, was he?"

"The tall ginger?"

Mori let out a hum of agreement.

"His name is Reo. He has been teasing me today and he wanted to freak everyone on the team out. I told him you two would probably go after him if he tried anything, but it seems like we freaked everyone out anyway." She sent the tall dark haired boy and apologetic glance and gripped Honey's ankles a tiny bit tighter.

"You said he was teasing you though, he didn't hurt your feelings, right Lucky?" Honey asked concerned.

"No, it was a mutual teasing, nothing for you to worry yourselves over." Lucky glanced up as she felt Mori pat her head. When she saw his small smile she couldn't help, but smile brighter, Mori's mood was contagious. "Why don't you two tell me what I missed at the Host Club today?"


	15. Chapter 15

**After this chapter we finish a little side story and get back on track with the second episode. I just wanted to paint their relationship a bit more. Now we should move through the episodes in the series quicker. Thank you for all the kind reviews and favorites, it really makes me want to keep writing this story. I hope you enjoy!**

"How many times did you fall on Kanako?" Lucky snickered quietly.

Haruhi let out a groan, "Too many."

The blonde offered her younger friend a warm smile, "Don't worry too much Haru, I can almost guarantee that Tamaki won't bump you down from host. The girls like you too much."

"I hope."

The two girls looked up at the sound of the bell. That morning the two girls left Lucky's house early to drop off the suit, that Haruhi and her father picked out from a thrift store, at the tailor. Apparently Ranka wasn't needed at work, so he got to leave early. Lucky didn't want to interrupt their bonding time and let the two go out shopping together; besides, it allowed the blonde to stay later learning with Honey and Mori.

"That's our que."

The two girls parted ways and headed off to their respective classes. When Lucky walked into her classroom, she was surprised to see Reo looking sheepish with some particularly intimidating boys around him. Kyoya had murder in his eyes and was leaning over the boy, standing directly in front of him. Reo might be tall, but Tamaki and Kyoya were taller. Tamaki was on the left of Kyoya, he had his arms crossed and had a hardened look in his eyes, his entire face was stoic. To Lucky's greatest surprise though, Gin was to the right of Kyoya. Gin looked about ready to tackle Reo.

The blonde girl cleared her throat, completely missing the concerned looks her other classmates were throwing her way, "What is happening here?"

Tamaki was the first one to speak, he was obviously concerned by her clipped words, "He showed up with flowers to leave on your desk and he left a note to ask you to the dance tonight."

The girl's glare hardened, "So you look about ready to kill Reo because he wanted to ask me to the dance?"

"Gin told us about the incident at the basketball courts yesterday. He was making fun of you then tried to-"

"Tried to what, Kyoya? He didn't do anything wrong and even if he had, he backed off once I told him to. I appreciate your concern, but attacking someone for trying to ask me out isn't the right way to go about anything. And Gin, why did you feel the need to talk about something that clearly wasn't a problem?" The girl's posture was obviously stiff, she locked eye contact with each of the boys as she talked to them. This wasn't something she was going to back down from.

"I-I just didn't know exactly what happened and it seemed like he made you uncomfortable." The boy looked down, slightly ashamed.

Lucky visibly loosened up and her angry glare faded into a disappointed look, "Thank you for being worried about me, but please understand, I'm a big girl, I know how to fight my own battles and when to ask for help if I can't. Now please stop trying to murder Reo with your eyes and let him go to his own class."

The blonde girl took Reo's hand and pulled him out of the classroom, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for causing that scene." The ginger looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Don't be, but, were you actually trying to ask me to the dance tonight?" Lucky gave him a questioning glance.

"No, I just wanted to thank you for being awesome with me. Believe it or not, not many of the guys on the basketball team actually like me. But if you want me to bring you…" He offered with a clearly sarcastic smirk.

"And the flowers?"

"I'll admit, those were to rile up your friends a bit."

Lucky rolled her eyes, "Of course they were."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Kyoya has a crush on you, and so do a few people in your class. A few pretty girls too," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde.

Lucky let out a light laugh as a pink blush grew on her cheeks, "Please, Kyoya doesn't think of me as anything other than a sister. Now, you should go, you'll be late to class otherwise."

"I'm always late, and enjoy the flowers." He called while walking off.

Lucky realized that the entire class could see their interactions from the window. She also knew for a fact that they had no idea what words were exchanged, with that she came up with a sneaky little trick. Knowing she could force herself to blush more, Lucky watched Reo walk off while thinking of the most embarrassing moment of her life. She then walked back into the classroom taking on a more flustered appearance. She bit her lip, as if trying and failing to hide a smile and she looked at the floor while walking to her desk.

She didn't have to fake being surprised at the bouquet on her desk, it was made up of her three favorite flowers, daisies, sunflowers, and forget-me-nots. She pulled the flowers up to her nose and sniffed them, smiling brighter as she did. Lucky was extremely aware of the eyes staring at her. The blonde opened the note, sure to keep it away from prying eyes, and read what was actually a heartfelt thank you, complete with Reo's phone number if Lucky ever needed anything. She did her best to look dazed as she glanced up at Kyoya and Tamaki. At their shocked stares she let out a quiet, "What?"

The boys shook their heads and Lucky had to hide a smirk as they all sat down together. She might have felt guilty if she thought they didn't deserve this as a punishment. Besides, she'd be sure to tell them the truth before they all went home for the day.

The Host Club was closed for the day because everyone had to put finishing touches on the party. By the time everyone met in the club room rumors had gotten around that Lucky had a date for the dance and that Kyoya and Tamaki were jealous. To Lucky's surprise though, neither of her boys had asked her straight out if she was going to the dance with Reo. She assumed they thought that she was still mad. However, they had acted as if nothing happened for most of the day, still talking about their plans for the weekend.

That was until a set of twins decided they had to set the record straight, "What is this we hear about the host clubs beauty having a date to the dance?"

Then Honey jumped in, "Yeah, is he nice? Do we know him?"

The two second year boys suddenly turned stoic, "Woah, don't tell us you two are actually jealous," the twins spoke in unison.

Before any of the boys could speak up, Lucky spoke up while smirking, "I'm not going to the dance with anyone, well at least not with anyone as my date. I'll probably show up with Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki though, and I'd say it's safe to say that you know them."

Kyoya's eyes widened at this remark, but he stayed silent.

Tamaki however went off on a tangent, "What? You mean your not going to the dance with that boy! Why were you blushing so hard when you came into the classroom? Did you really turn him down?! He looked so happy when he left."

Lucky lifted an eyebrow, "Wow does that mean that someone was spying on my conversation with Reo? No Tamaki, I'm not going to that dance with him, and no I didn't reject him. Reo just wanted to thank me for something, that's what the note was."

Kyoya looked slightly sheepish as he asked, "And the flowers?"

"Those were to freak you out," she looked lost in thought for a moment, "Although I don't know how he knew what my favorite flowers were."

"Wait," Kyoya was back to his expressionless facade, "so you were playing with us?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and placed a hand on one of each of her second year friend's shoulders, "Of course I was, you two were being jerks. I don't want to ever hear or see that you two intimidated or attacked someone unprompted ever again, got it?"

Kyoya nodded and Tamaki pulled her into a bone crushing hug while yelling that he promised to never do that again. And the rest of the club looked on in amusement, but a set of twins was still convinced Kyoya and Tamaki were jealous.

"Okay, okay, don't we have a party to finish planning?"

"Haru, you look handsome!" Lucky gushed as Haruhi twirled around in her suit. Lucky mentally thanked Haruhi's dad for picking out a brown suit, she didn't think that a black one would suit the shorter girl nearly as well. "Oh, here," The blonde placed a folded handkerchief into Haruhi's pocket, "now it's perfect."

"Thanks," Haruhi glanced at the box the twins gave Lucky earlier, "you should go put your dress on, I want to see it."

"But we still need to do your hair!"

The brunette playfully pushed her away, "Go get changed!"

"Fine, Fine, yell for me if the boys get here." Lucky picked up the box and brought it to her room. As she opened the box she didn't see the dress itself, just an outfit cover and a hanger. She hung it on the edge of her full length mirror and held her breath as she unzipped it. She let out a gasp as she saw the beautiful dress.

The first thing that caught her eye was the bodice of the dress, it was almost two separate pieces that were parted just enough to show off her 'assets', the separation went down to wear she suspected the bottom of her ribs would be, however she noticed that there was piece of semi-sheer fabric between the skinny gap to keep the dress classy. The Bodice had white piping that reminded Lucky of ivy, it was placed together tightly up top, but became more spread apart as it traveled down the tulle skirt of the ballgown, stopping around halfway down the skirt. She took notice to the small flowers appliques as well, they were used sparingly along the bottom of the dress to make the transition from piping to no piping prettier. The flowers were also woven into that main bodice, but they were most noticeable at the top of the dress. The flowers and piping lined the very top of the dress and wrapped all the way around to the back, creating an off the shoulder look for the top. When Lucky felt the fabric of the dress she realized it was satin. She absolutely adored the dress and thought that the transition from the deep magenta of her assigned rose up top to a light lilac color at the bottom was gorgeous.

The blonde almost didn't want to put the dress on, afraid to ruin its beauty, but she quickly stepped into it and was happy to learn that she could zip it back up on her own. Looking in the mirror Lucky almost didn't recognize herself. She didn't have an ounce of make up on and her hair was still up in a messy bun, but she somehow looked like a Princess. She was torn from her thoughts by Haruhi yelling that the boys were here. She turned to walk downstairs and noticed that there were also a few accessories in the box and a note. She decided she would put them on and read it later.

"Hey guys, what do you think?" She asked while walking down the stairs.

"Woah," was what she got in response from all three of them.

"I know right? Hikaru and Kaoru went above and beyond. I'm in love with this dress."

She looked her two male friends up and down, "Already dressed huh? Well I guess we can all put on the finishing touches together. Come on!"

Lucky's appearance took the longest time to finish. She was the only one who was presenting as a girl at the dance and as such had the most that she could add to her look. The other three mainly had to finish their hair. The group decided that Lucky would be the last to get ready because they all wanted to help her with hair, makeup, and anything else that needed to be done. Tamaki added a bit of makeup because he wanted to look like he was glowing; Kyoya had the three people who were with him decide on what tie he should wear. The two boys also ran a comb through their hair and they were done. Lucky used her flat iron to straighten Haruhi's hair and left the rest to Tamaki to style.

By the time 3/4 students were ready to go all of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Haruhi enjoyed feeling like she was a part of a group of friends, she cracked jokes with Lucky and they laughed when the boys wouldn't always get them. Tamaki enjoyed hanging out with his two best friends, but also getting to know Haruhi better. It was obvious to both Lucky and Kyoya that Tamaki would be hanging off of Haruhi's arm that night. Lucky enjoyed watching her three friends be themselves and goof off. Kyoya also enjoyed sitting with the three, he was starting to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have to hang out with Haruhi from time to time.

Looking at the accessories, Lucky was once again blown away by the twins skills. Everything in the box matched the outfit and would bring out her features. Picking up the note, she read:

 _We couldn't resist working on a dress for you, we hope you don't think it's too revealing, but we thought it'd make you look great. You said the Boss is supposed to be with you, so have him do your hair. We recommend a braided bun, with the flower crown on top. We were going to give you a necklace, but we think the silver moon and star necklace you always seem to wear will match perfectly. A little birdy told us you don't do well in heels, so we got you some silver flats. We also are leaving with eyeshadow, lipstick, and nail polish that matches our color scheme. Have fun Beauty. We think everyone's jaws will drop tonight, especially two second year students._

 _P.S. If you haven't already, twirl around in your dress._

Lucky glanced at the two boys, what did the twins mean especially them. Lucky was starting to question her sanity with how many people were pointing out that Kyoya or Tamaki had a crush on her. They were all just friends, right? Deciding to put that thought on the back burner Lucky decided to listen to the not at the bottom and spin around. To her surprise, the dress was extremely flowy.

"Do you guys wanna help me out?" Lucky asked while holding up the box of accessories.

Soon enough the blonde had silver nails, a flower crown rested on a braided bun, a silver as magenta smokey eye, and magenta lips. Before the four left for the dance in Kyoya's limo they all had to pose for photos. Lucky's parents were extremely happy to see the kids they thought of as their children hanging out together. Lucky placed a kiss on her mom and dad's cheek and they were off for a fun night.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucky felt the atmosphere between her four friends change as they walked into the ballroom that was empty besides the other four hosts. She could almost feel Haruhi's distain for the two second years return. As Lucky watched both Tamaki and Kyoya put back on their host club personas, she couldn't help but be disappointed.

Ignoring her sadness over the sudden shift, she dawned a bright smile and launched herself at the twins. She gave them a tight hug and thanked them once more for the outfit. She twirled around at the twins request.

"You look great!"

"Yeah, this color really suits you."

"Would you mind modeling for us?"

Lucky was floored at the compliments the twins gave her, and even more so at the question about modeling, "Please, I don't think I could ever model. Doesn't that require heels?" She joked off the question before continuing, "But seriously, Hikaru, Kaoru, thank you so much. I genuinely feel like a Princess in this outfit."

In unison the twins responded, "You look like a princess, Beauty."

For a moment Lucky was taken aback before she figured she might as well take the new nickname in stride, "Well thank you for making me a beauty my princes." She told them. She then gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek, suddenly thankful that they had given her a lipstick that doesn't transfer.

The blonde then walked up a set of stairs so she could take her place beside Mori and Honey while they waited for their guests.

"You look so pretty."

"Mhm"

Lucky sent the two boys she had quite grown fond of a warm smile, "Thank you, you two look great as well."

The girl barely noticed the hall fill up as she chatted quietly with the older boys. However, when she heard Kyoya start to make a speech she quieted down. As he finished, Lucky couldn't help but wonder: can a kiss on the cheek be passionate?

The blonde was pulled from her thoughts as Haruhi made a comment about not having been to parties.

The dirty-blonde walked over, "Don't sweat it Haru. I hadn't been to what these guys call a party until Tamaki brought me when he taught me how to dance. Personally, sleepovers and small birthday hangouts are the only parties I need in my life."

She watched as the shorter girl nodded in agreement. Kyoya however decided to make a 'generous' offer, "Since you're already here you might as well eat something, we have quite a spread."

The boys, thoroughly used to Lucky's snarky comments, ignored her when she said, "As if I wasn't going to eat stuff anyway."

"Like with fancy tuna?" Is the question that everyone chose to respond to. Kyoya broke his pen, Tamaki took a flying leap off the balcony to stand beside the group, and all of the boys, save for Mori and Kyoya, went to hug Haruhi.

At Tamaki's request Kyoya ordered in some deluxe sushi. Lucky couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled the brunette out of the twins grasp. "You know Haruhi, I know you don't like being treated differently because you aren't wealthy, but the way you said that was adorable."

"Shut up. You aren't rich either, have you ever tried fancy tuna?"

Lucky placed a finger on her chin as she pondered if she'd ever tried rich people tuna, "I don't think so, the boys and I tend to frequent restaurants that are in my price range."

The group quickly parted ways and started dancing with guests. The guests were mostly girls, but for the enjoyment of the female guests the hosts had allowed a select group of male students to attend the party. Lucky was asked to dance by many guests, guys and girls alike. Lucky was dancing with a first year blonde girl when she saw Haruhi get swept away by the host club. The second year met Kyoya's eyes through the crowd and quickly excused herself to help the group.

Walking into the changing room she gave the pile of makeup the twins brought an amused look, "Is all of that really necessary, actually, scratch that, this whole plan feels a little extra."

"What plan?" Lucky heard the girl who might as well be her new little sister call through the curtains.

"The plan that involves you admitting your undying love for Toru Suzushima to see how he feels about Kanako." Lucky explained. The blonde didn't know all the details, but she payed a little bit of attention during the meeting.

"Stupid rich people," The younger girl muttered while walking out of the fitting room. Lucky tried to look the brunette over, but before she could Haruhi was pulled into a chair for hair and makeup. "Why can't you confess to him Lucky?"

"Like Tamaki and Kyoya would allow that?" The twins responded on Lucky's behalf.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "I'm a big girl and allowed to do whatever I want. But seriously, it would feel wrong for me to admit my love for a guy that I'm not interested in. I don't really like this plan as is anyway. Plus I think Tamaki really wants to see you in a dress." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up Lucky!"

Glancing the girl over, Lucky admitted the young brunette looked pretty good. "I know this outfit was last minute, but I have thoughts," taking the twins eyebrow raise as acknowledgement she continued, "a tea length dress would be my choice for you Haru. It's more form fitting, but it flares out at the waist accentuating your curves. Plus I think a halter neckline would look crazy good on you. If you ever decided to get into wearing dresses that is…" The blonde trailed off, feeling like she talked too much. Two red heads, however, looked at her with respect.

"Agreed beauty. We would have given her a tea length dress, but-"

"The boss decided that we only needed half a days notice to get her a dress."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked Tamaki, "Here you all are, what are you doing? The guest are-" Tamaki's breath caught in his throat when Haruhi stood up to face him. Everyone in the room could see that Tamaki was stunned by the sight of the brunette girl with long hair and in a dress.

"So what do you think?" The twins asked, trying to break Tamaki out of his day dream.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." The brunette grumbled out while walking to the door.

Lucky chuckled, "There's a reason why I always opt for flats, that and I once broke a set of expensive plates when Tamaki forced me into 5-inch stilettos." The blonde smiled at the younger girl, "knock 'em dead Haru"

As the brunette walked out of the room the twin gingers called out, "Good luck!"

And a certain blond boy whimpered out, "She's so pretty."

When the blonde girl heard her raven haired best friend try to stifle a chuckle, she turned to him and leveled a glare of suspicion his way, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, I just would love to see Haruhi's reaction to the love letter she sent Toru." The boy responded with a playful glint in his eye.

The girl face palmed, "It's bad, right?"

"Well the twins wrote it, I was just the editor."

She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips, "I knew you liked her."

"She isn't as terrible as I initially thought." The raven haired boy sent a barely noticeable smile the blonde's way.

"Which is your way of saying you respect my choice of friends, and that you are open to getting to know her," She side eyed the boy, "and that you love me." She taunted.

"That's an interesting notion, in its own way." He responded, getting a light punch to the arm. "She was, adequate today while getting ready at your house."

The two were now holding hands and gazing at each other with fond smiles on their lips, the two were so caught up in each other they hadn't realized that the rest of the Host Club had left. Kyoya broke their gaze and looked at the door leading to the main dance hall, "We should still have time for a dance you know, if you want to…" the boy trailed off.

"That depends," she sent him a warm smile, "do I get to stand on your feet?"

The two were getting ready to go to the main room when Kanako and Toru ran past them, "Or we don't have time." Kyoya muttered out. Lucky grabbed the boy by the wrist and they sprinted out to the patio where they were going to shine a spotlight on the couple.

The two walked up behind the rest of the Host Club and didn't say anything when the twins sent them a devious look. Lucky simply listened to Tamaki's speech and decided that she would probably pass out or fall on her face if she had to dance with someone while at least 100 people stared at her.

"May this awkward couple be forever blessed!" Was what Tamaki said that made Lucky want to strangle the boy. Then, the twins announced that Haruhi would be standing in for Tamaki to give Kanako a kiss on the cheek; Lucky's 'the boys are planning something' alarm went off, but she decided that as long as it wasn't anything too crazy she'd let it slide. Especially since Kyoya was willing to chop off 1/3 of Haruhi's debt to see whatever was going on through.

"You don't think this is Haruhi's first kiss, do you?" Honey wondered aloud.

"I think technically a kiss-" _on the cheek doesn't count as a first kiss_ was what Lucky was going to say before Tamaki practically threw himself off of the patio like Haruhi was going to be murdered.

Then Lucky watched everything fall into place as Tamaki slipped on a banana peel, the twins definitely put on the steps, and pushed Haruhi into a kiss on the lots with Kanako. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at the expressions of everyone involved. She decided that if crazy plans and 'evil twins' are going to become her new normal at school, she'll be pretty happy with the rest of the year.

Lucky, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya, all rode in the same limo home. Haruhi was dropped off first and then the three remaining teenagers got dropped off at Lucky's for their first group sleepover in a long time. Kyoya and Lucky had to listen to Tamaki have a crisis over Haruhi's kiss and eventually Lucky got tired of his talking. She crawled in between her two boys and curled up in a ball, resting her head on Tamaki's chest and wrapping Kyoya's arms around her. Tamaki instinctively started running his hands through her hair and stopped talking, the three were asleep in less than 10 minutes.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: this is a short chapter, but you guys deserve an update. I really love reading all the reviews and seeing all the favorites you guys leave me. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy!_**

Lucky was the first to wake on Saturday morning; she's always been the earliest riser in her friend group. That, however, doesn't mean much because both of her boys would sleep all day if she let them. When the blonde girl woke up, she just laid in bed for a while. During the night Tamaki had ended up curling up in a ball and resting his head on her stomach. Kyoya had his chin resting on the top of Lucky's head and his arm latched around her.

Lucky enjoyed mornings like these. They were all together and none of them were insecure about who they were supposed to be. She felt honored to be able to truly know her boys. Kyoya acts stoic and cold around others, but truly does have a softer side. Lucky loves the fact that he secretly likes cuddles; it makes life easier for her because she's always been a touchy feely person. And as for Tamaki, he doesn't hide himself as much, but around anyone who isn't a Host Club member he shuts off the goofier, fun loving and emotional part of himself. He becomes Prince Charming, to an extent that is Tamaki, but that's far from all he is.

While Lucky laid in bed she absentmindedly ended up running her hand through Tamaki's hair. It was quiet, and she was calm. This moment of peace gave Lucky time to think back to the comments people have been making about the three. Did people really think the boys had a crush on her? Did she have feelings for them? She was quick to come up with a sibling love for Tamaki, and besides, he has an obvious thing for Haruhi.

When her mind went to Kyoya though, she found herself a bit more conflicted. She knows she should feel a sibling love for him, as far as she knew he saw her as a sister. But, could she say she sees him as a brother? She thought back to the previous night when he asked her to dance. He was, more formal than usual, as if he was afraid she would turn him down. Then her mind went to his jealousy with Reo, why would he be jealous? Was he jealous? Or was Lucky making things up.

Why has she been feeling more flustered than usual around him? How come when Kyoya has physical contact with her it feels a bit more, intimate? Why was she disappointed when they couldn't dance last night?

Oh.

 _Oh no._

Of course she has a crush on her oldest friend. But, on the bright side, based on how he's been acting he might also have a crush on her. But if he doesn't, she'll ruin the friendship and make things awkward. Or even worse, what if he does have a crush on her and then they go through a bad break up! Or - _Okay, Lucky! Stop freaking out!_

The brown eyed girl took a deep breath and glanced at her alarm clock. She laid there for two hours lost in her own head and freaking out. After getting out of her worst case scenario thought, she decided she had to tell Kyoya later. They promised they'd talk to each other about important developments from now on, and this, this was an important development.

Taking another deep breath and clearing her head of her current dilemma, Lucky nudged both her boys awake. Tamaki ended up rolling off the bed and Kyoya had a clear grumpy person aura.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauties, the sun rose a few hours ago and it's time to start the day!"

"I hate you." A black haired boy grumbled out.

"I love you too." She snarked.

"Did you seriously push me off the bed?"

Lucky met the blonde boy's eyes, "Why do you always ask me that? The answer is always no. I just poke you and your dramatic self rolls off the bed."

"Fair."

The three friends didn't do much that day, they stayed inside, played video games, watched, and fought over Avatar the Last Airbender.

"All I'm saying is I'd totally be the Avatar!"

Both Kyoya and Lucky threw popcorn at Tamaki.

"What?! It's true!" The blond said while trying to block the incoming popcorn.

"You just want to be special." Lucky booed the purple eyed boy.

"I am special."

He got a pillow lobbed at his head for that one

"Fine. Then what do you think I'd be."

"I don't think you'd have the discipline to bend at all." Kyoya taunted the boy.

"Kyoya! We're being hypothetical here!" Lucky through some popcorn at the black haired teen. "But Tamaki, that does pose a difficult question. It all really depends on what you stand for, but my instincts say that you'd be a part of the air nomads."

"Hmm, interesting, I have to agree. Tamaki, you tend to want freedom, and you act in a way that most would say, doesn't suit your station. You want to help and if you think that someone is actively going against a person you care for you'll go on the offense. However you want to believe that there is good in everyone and as such will have a hard time cutting a person off completely, similar to how air benders lack good finishing moves."

"Wow, nice analysis Enigma." Lucky was impressed with how much thought Kyoya put into his reasoning.

"Wow! An air bender huh, I like it. Oh! I'd say that Kyoya, your an water bender, and Charm, you're a earth bender."

"I fail to see how I'm an water bender."

"No, I think he's right Enigma. Water benders work more on using an opponent's skill against them. They work with their minds and are better at thinking on their feet. You like to work more behind the scenes, you have to keep up that image of a perfect son after all."

"Exactly Charm! And I'd say you're an earth bender because you're crazy protective over your friends, but you aren't irrational. But you also are good at waiting and listening, so you know when you need to strike. Plus you love spring!"

"So who would the fire benders be?" Lucky asked after a quiet had fallen over the group.

They all thought for a second before meeting eyes, "The twins" they said in unison, causing the three to start laughing.

The three friends had debated watching every single episode, but they eventually decided to just pick and choose their favorite episodes and then watch all of Book 3. So, when the trio was about to start Book 3, Lucky went into the kitchen to grab some more snacks. Tamaki however decided to follow her while Kyoya slipped away to get his phone off the charger.

"Okay, what's going on." Tamaki spoke up, startling Lucky.

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"Something is bothering you. I can feel it. So spill."

The girl lowered her head a bit and chuckled, "I've never been good at hiding things from you huh?"

"No. So tell me." The boy grabbed the chip bag and bowl from her hands, getting the snacks ready while she talked.

"I have a crush on Kyoya." The girl blurted out in a whisper. Paranoid that her best friend would hear her.

"You're kidding right? That's what has you stressed? Charm, he obviously likes you too." Tamaki was looking her dead in the eye when he said that, so she knew he wasn't lying.

She reached up and yanked on her hair, "But what if I mess everything up. What if we aren't friends anymore, what if you get uncomfortable hanging around us. I-"

Tamaki put down the food and pulled the slightly shorter girl into a hug, "You aren't going to mess anything up. The three of us are still going to be good friends, and I am still going to steal you away for friend cuddles. I give you my blessing, okay?" The purple eyed boy pulls away and sees Lucky's nod. "So here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go out there and binge watch the last season of Avatar, and then I'm gonna leave like an hour earlier than expected, so you can tell him how you feel. And then later tonight when things go well, you can call me and we'll freak out together, okay?"

The brown eyed girl wiped her few fallen tears away with a chuckle and responded, "Okay, and your going to gossip with me about all future dates."

"Of course I am, who do you take me for?"

The two friends walked out with bowls of snacks and met up with Kyoya on the couch. They shared a knowing look and Tamaki shoved the girl onto Kyoya's lap. The blonde girl thinks she might die before this day is through.


End file.
